Harukoi -To Myself-
by Green Moriyama
Summary: Haru finds herself working under her mother as her sister continues to go to culinary school. In the meanwhile of decisions, she meets Raku on a regular basis as friends, either to go out for celebrations of success or parties of "let's do better." In more cases than none, Raku finds himself complaining on issues he has, in return being the one to pay for the meals. But one day...
1. Chapter 0: Prelude of the Past

The summer festival.

The yukata's. The stalls. The festival ambiance.

* * *

This is the first year of high school for me. I had fallen in love with a prince. One I always believed who was dandy and majestic, capable of riding in on a horse and saving me from whatever troubles I would face.

But my prince is nothing like that. He's awkward and indecisive at times. He makes mistakes and misunderstandings over and over. And for a prince, he wouldn't be able to fend for himself one bit.

Even then though, I still love him. He's kind. He's gentle. And he will always be there for me.

But not today...

After having taken a bath with my sister, I dry my hair with a towel as I head to my room. After talking with my sister, and confirming the truth during the festival, I realize now…

"Ever since I first met him...I was in love with him…"

But that's all done. I'll support my sister who has loved him before I had ever been acquainted with him. I'll support her from here on.

I enter my room and close the door behind me. I lean against the door as the towel I'm using rests on top of my head.

Because I love my sister. Just as much as I love Senpai right now. And I'll support Senpai too, with the same reason. I'm sure...if I support them, I'll be able to…

Tears start to fall from my eyes as my head hangs forward. In the last moments of this unrequited love, I cry silently…

"What a short-lived love…"

* * *

_Hello, hello...Itoshii hito. Tokei no ha- *slaps self* Goodness, "tsukiyomi" by phatmans is too good.  
_

_Anyways, hello (without musical refrains). Moriyama here. And no, this is not some late April's Fools joke if anyone expected so. Yes I'm starting a new series of fanfiction. BUT! It doesn't mean I'm stopping Harukoi. You could say, when thinking about the plot, this came to mind. This may even become material for Harukoi so...gwehehe..._

_An AN, but goodness...Haru in the OVA...I admit, I had to stay home "sick" because of...a couple of things when I heard how perfect her voice was to my image of Haru (thank you, Ayaneru!). And seeing her in motion, couldn't stay still; tried to go to sleep, but every ten seconds, my heart would go HNNNG from remembering...Haru-chan..._

_Aah, and I should stop daydreaming there or else I would be unable to make these Haru fics. Damn, it's going to be hard, now that I have a full visual and audio of her...I thought my heart was ready for all the heartburns, but in the name of Nisekoi, I'm just too smittened for my own good. Haru's debut episode in S2 will definitely kill me, seeing how super effective she was with the few lines she had in the OVA! XD_

_Well, enjoy this prologue and look forward to the chapters to come!_

* * *

_**Love is when one cares for the other, even if they don't love you back just the same. Without any expectations or desire of a return. Even if they hate you to the edges of this world. To be able to steel yourself for such a misery is love…especially when it's done tirelessly as you support them at their side. -Green Moriyama**_


	2. Chapter 1: Accompaniment in Consultation

_Hello everyone. Moriyama here._

_This time around, "chapters" will be just divided portions of this one-shot story so that I don't just release one after another. Thus, each chapter from here on will restate the last few lines of last chapter, and also give a preview of the next. Mostly, chapters will be split by time frame and scenes._

_Hope everyone enjoys._

* * *

...

Tears start to fall from my eyes as my head hangs forward. In the last moments of this unrequited love, I cry silently…

"What a short-lived love…"

* * *

**5 Years Later**

* * *

"Mweeeen!" A weird cry comes out the mouth of the man sitting next to me. He rests the side of his face on the counter as his right hand holds a glass of sparkling water and his left dangles below. He wears a business suit, aside from the outer coat that hangs on the back of his seat. His hair is the same as ever, slightly ruffled and black, especially that white cross-hairpin accessory.

"What's the matter now, Senpai?" I ask while irritated by his bawling. Unlike him, I'm wearing a more casual attire, consisting of a sleeveless buttoned-up jacket over a simple camisole shirt along with short jeans. As I drink a simple glass of water with ice in it, one arm holds the glass as the other supports my head. Compared to five years ago, I've grown out my hair a bit more, but I've kept the side-tail style just the same, although I now use a flower decor instead of a normal scrunchy. As always, I can never get my cowlick to stay down permanently, so on such a casual occasion, I don't bother to fix it. Unlike the other girls my age, I don't have a hint of any makeup on.

As I sit next to him, I feel embarrassed that I have to deal with him each and every time we meet at this bar.

"Mwehenheehen…"

"Godammit, stop crying you baby! You're the upperclassman here, so why am I the counselor to you!?"

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan. I'm always in your debt."

* * *

Ichijou-senpai has been working under Kirisaki-senpai's mother ever since he finished his four years of college this year. Although she was glad to have him under her wing, it seems like, based on what Ichijou-senpai is saying here, he keeps making certain small mistakes that leads to bigger, although minor, errors in the business. Kirisaki-senpai's mother even questions if his work during his first meeting with her was all a fluke.

"It's just that she keeps piling all the work! I'm only a temporal assistant until I find a company to work with..." Ichijou-senpai continues in his weeping state. Although he is not drunk, to anyone else, it would seem like he is. He is sobbing to the point that his face is flushed red, and he complains almost like a drunk man might do.

Even before he started working at the company, we've been meeting frequently. After I had made that resolve years ago, he started frequenting our store more often. At first it irritated me to the point that I threw his order of ten Dorayaki at him, but soon enough, it became quite casual although I kept my guard up.

At first, we would meet at a cafe or the Onodera store during the weekends for some tea and chatter. But as of late, just like what adults might do, we've been meeting almost every other evening at this small Japanese-style bar that is somewhat in the neighborhood, only for me to comfort him. In more cases than none, only the few regular customers, such as myself and Senpai, are here.

Thinking about the company…

"How's Kirisaki-senpai doing?" I inquire. Although I meet Kirisaki Chitoge once in a while, it usually is only for an hour before she has to go off to work again.

"Full of energy as usual. Definitely because she is now sailing with her mother," Ichijou-senpai mumbles as he rolls his head around on the counter. It seems like the question didn't avert his attention from his failures.

Still, it's amazing that Kirisaki-senpai is now taking the second lead of the company after her mother. At the sweet age of 22, she is the department head of the Japanese branch. Even then, she also finds the time to fly around with her mother from time to time so that they can both work and spend familial time together.

"And Tsugumi-senpai? I hear she is…" I ask. Tsugumi-senpai has always been at Kirisaki-senpai's side, and I would see her whenever I meet the latter.

"Oh her? Same as always," Ichijou-senpai sighs. From what I've heard, she continues to be a bodyguard, but has also doubled as the accountant to Kirisaki-senpai. With her smarts and brawn, she is an indispensable partner to Kirisaki-senpai.

"I'm more worried about Paula," he continues. "Even after all the years, she is still childish."

"Ah, you're right," I respond. It is true though. Even after the years and becoming a full-fledged adult, Paula-san seems to have the childish habits she had during high school, such as liking candy. But, she has grown up a bit at least; the last time I had dinner with her a month ago, she was properly eating her vegetables, although struggling in the process.

"Still, Paula-san is doing fine." Currently, she still is a hitman for the Beehive gang. Under her title as the "White Fang," she also works as a second-bodyguard to Kirisaki-senpai. But unlike Tsugumi-senpai who is always busy, Paula-san seems to be more of a freelancer, and as mentioned before, comes around the area to meet up with me. She makes the excuse that she is making exceptions in her schedule, but I know that she treats me as a good friend and wants to hang out for a bit from time to time.

Even after this small conversation though, Ichijou-senpai continues to roll into endless dialogue of the unfortunate events he keeps facing. To see him do it throughout high school, college and even now, I can really see that he needs a shoulder to rest on. And in this case, it has been me. No ulterior motives on my side I will say though.

"I'm sure Tachibana-senpai would love to be in my position," I sigh, thinking about the most devoted lover to Ichijou-senpai.

"...Yeah…" Ichijou-senpai finally stops rolling his head, resting his chin again on the counter, but this time showing a face of awkwardness and agreement.

Tachibana Marika. As mentioned before, she is a diligent who has no break in her pursuit of love for Ichijou-senpai. But right after everyone graduated from high school, she had to be admitted to a hospital. No, not because she has any fatal disease, but her poor constitution had contributed to the sudden drop in her physical health condition. From what I've heard, Tachibana-senpai pursued Ichijou-senpai immediately once it was out that he and Kirisaki-senpai were actually not dating. Because of that, she had ruined a bit of her health unintentionally.

Every now and then, everyone visits her at the hospital, including me. She is getting better little by little, but whenever Ichijou-senpai visits, it seems like she overdoes it and makes her stay longer and longer.

"Well, if she was here, I'm positive she would try to sugar me up. You don't have the same kind of thoughts, right, Haru-chan?" Ichijou-senpai says cheerfully as he spins his head towards me, resting the side of his face on the counter. Although he still has tears in his eyes, it seems like for now, I have successfully drawn him away from his sobby sad stories.

"Yep. Just here to take care of you in all the miserable mumbles you make," I joke. But...do I? I might, but at the current moment, I don't have the intention to glomp him, which Tachibana-senpai might do.

* * *

Both of us takes a drink out of our glass simultaneously. As I place my glass down, Ichijou-senpai seems to space out.

"Something a matter, Senpai?" I inquire.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Shuu," he responds in an almost-apologetic manner. "It's already been 4 years since he's been gone."

Maikou Shuu. Ichijou-senpai's best friend. The lecherous fool who was always the butt monkey to the jokes. But after graduation, he had gone to America to study. That was when I started to meet up with Ichijou-senpai more often.

"Why did he go to America? I heard he's studying up English as his study…?"

Upon hearing my question, Ichijou-senpai seems to ponder with a smile for a second. He notices that I'm still looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hm...I would say that he's following in someone's footsteps…?"

Following in someone's footsteps? I wonder who Maikou-senpai is pursuing after...Wait, don't tell me…!

"Is it Ruri-san!?" I exclaim, which seems to cause Ichijou-senpai to splurt a bit of his drink.

"Ah, sorry Senpai. Was I dead on the mark?" I apologize. But I'm interested if the rumors are true that Maikou-senpai is actually interested in Ruri-san. The two seem to be well suited to each other, so I can't deny supporting the two being together.

Ruri-san had gone to America too for her translation studies. With her wits, she's been accepted to many Japanese Universities, but it seems like she wants to take this as serious as possible, hence her decision to go abroad. And with that in mind, it made me think that Maikou-senpai had followed her...

"N...no you weren't, but that was one interesting guess, if I say so myself," Ichijou-senpai recovers from his comedic gag. So, I wasn't right…who is it then…?

* * *

Thinking about Ruri-san…

"Sorry to change subjects, but how is it going with Onee-chan?" I tease Senpai, who starts to blush. It seems like he still is targeting my sister as usual.

"..."

"Come on. How is it?" I poke at his cheek as he remains silent. But in the next moment, he bangs his head to the table, which surprises me and everyone in the bar. Did I over do it again?

"...don't mention it…" Ichijou-senpai whimpers in a low voice.

As he turns his face towards me, I see the defeat in his face. After Ruri-san had left, my sister had to steel herself for life. Although successful, she hadn't made any advancements on Ichijou-senpai. This was mostly because she had gone to a culinary college immediately after high school, which has made her schedule real busy. Every time she comes to visit home, all she does is help the store; without my sister, it has been hard to maintain the same level of gorgeous designs she's been able to make for the store.

"But you've been meeting with her, right?" I tell Ichijou-senpai. Even with her busy schedule, she's been meeting up with Senpai for a cup of tea almost every other month. I've even sent them out on a few dates. I would at least expect some advancement out of that. Don't tell me that they still are awkward around each other.

"Yeah I've been meeting her. But you could say I've just been fascinated with how social she has become now," Ichijou-senpai responds as he circles the top of his glass with the tip of his finger. It seems like Ruri-san leaving and my sister steeling up as a result has only barred there romantic interactions than advancing it.

"Really, Senpai? You're a man, right?" I point at Senpai. "If you're one and aiming for my sister, just confess already."

"Easier...said than...done," Ichijou-senpai takes a jab to his heart as he continues to sulk. Goodness, how much of an incompetent is he? He has loved her for years now…

"And I've been...loving you the same…" I mumble with a blush as I start to drink from the glass again. Truthfully, my love for him had ended years ago, but at the bottom of my heart, a glint of hope of this unrequited love continues to remain...

"Hm? Did you say something?" Ichijou-senpai questions, having not heard what I had said.

Irritated by how dense and slow he really is, I bang the glass on the table, surprising him and everyone.

"Gah! You good-for-nothing!" I reprimand him. "You'll just fall into ashes if you keep hesitating like this! Go get her or die!"

Scared by my menacing anger, Ichijou-senpai cowers back a bit.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

* * *

After that, we ended up going on a rollercoaster of me telling him to hook up with my sister and us adoring together on how much of an angel she is.

We walk side-by-side on the sidewalk, lit by the lampposts above.

...

* * *

_And that was chapter one! Intro into the world of five years later!_

_Seems like even after all the years, Raku is still getting himself in trouble, no matter what good he tries. Needing to rely on am underclassman though...heh heh..._

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As seen, it's no more than a simple intro to this depiction of "five years after", therefore the juicy details may as well be coming on way. Unlike the other Harukoi series, these chapters won't be bolstering with couple thousands of words. In the first place, this was more of an one-shot idea, so..._

_Anyways, again, hope the chapter was pleasing. Please look forward to the next chapter, and more from the other Harukoi series.  
_

_AN: Looking forward to more Haru in the anime, and hope I don't need to reserve a funeral bed too soon._

* * *

**_"I thought of all the others who had tried to tie her to the ground and failed. So I resisted showing her the songs and poems I had written, knowing that too much truth can ruin a thing. And if that meant she wasn't entirely mine, what of it? I would be the one she could always return to without fear of recrimination or question. So I did not try to win her and contented myself with playing a beautiful game. But there was always a part of me that hoped for more, and so there was a part of me that was always a fool." -Patrick Rothfuss, The Wise Man's Fear_**


	3. Chapter 2: Andante of the Walk Home

_Hmm...what to discuss..._

_Well, have to say, when I'm posting this chapter, 4/10, Haruko- I mean Nisekoi S2 just started. Admittedly, I was a literally bottled-up otaku because of the Haru-centric opening...gah...it's as if they made it for me to fanboy over..._

_Was literally holding the "HNNNGG" in for the whole day. I don't think I'll be able to have a...good, although blissful, sleep...yeah...need to stop myself before I gush out my banners._

_Anyways, here is the second chapter!_

* * *

...

"Gah! You good-for-nothing!" I shout at him. "You'll just fall into ashes if you keep hesitating like this! Go get her or die!"

Scared by my menacing anger, Ichijou-senpai cowers back a bit.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

* * *

After that, we ended up going on a rollercoaster of me telling him to hook up with my sister and us adoring together on how much of an angel she is.

We walk side-by-side on the sidewalk, lit by the lampposts above. With it being nighttime, the streets are sparse with couples and businessmen walking around, presumably on their way back home. Cars and buses bustle by on the road, with taxi drivers dropping off or picking up passersby.

The night sky above is mostly black, with only the brightest of stars visible due to the light pollution of the city lights. The moon is almost a full moon tonight. I believe it will be full within the next few days.

"Time really flies," Ichijou-senpai says as he stretches his arms.

"...it really does," I reply back. It's already approaching midnight.

Every time we had gone out somewhere, especially this bar, Ichijou-senpai always offered, and still offers, to escort me back home. At first, it was because of my lack of sense when it came to directions. But lately, aside from how I don't have much of a problem with directions anymore, I can tell that he wants to tag along with me. I too think the same, as having someone bringing me home is much cozier than walking all alone.

But, the first few times he ever asked me, I had rejected his offer from the idea of walking with him. Eventually though, I had stopped putting up the defense for I knew he had no ulterior motives.

Lately, I've realized through this continued routine of going home with him that I've grown taller over the years. Before, when I had first met him, I only stood to around his chin. Now though, while Senpai has grown a couple centimeters too since then, I've grown tall enough that the top of my head is right under his eyes.

This routine...of being together with Senpai almost every night...how long will it continue? If he hooks up with my sister, I don't think we'll continue this anymore…at least, I wouldn't be able to continue it for a while...

I give a sigh as I start to look downwards at my feet.

But if it means their happiness, then I'm sure I can wish them well and step back. I should let him be with my sister more...and step out of the scope of his life.

* * *

_"Still...I feel so..."_

* * *

I suddenly feel a hand on my right shoulder. I look to my right, only to feel being pulled to my left.

"Fwe...?"

As I get pulled closer to Ichijou-senpai who is on my left, I hear him say something.

"Careful there."

Caught off guard, I look at Senpai who had drawn me in with his right hand.

"...Eh?"

After a few seconds of seeing me with a blush and confused expression, he gives a sigh.

"You were about to bump into some people."

Eh? Was I?

I look behind on my right and see that there is a large group of cheerful businessmen with their backs to us, walking away. When I had averted my gaze downwards, my attention must have been blinded from seeing their approach.

"Tha...thank you," I say to him quietly as I avert my gaze.

Senpai looks puzzled as to why I avert my gaze, but realizes what's wrong. He let's go of my shoulder, allowing me to make a distance between him and me. I hold onto my right shoulder with my left hand, as his touch still remains on it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" he apologizes to me as he scratches the back of his head.

As I keep my gaze averted from him, I start to think of how this part of him is what troubles me the most. He's considerate, but doesn't realize right away of how much of a misunderstanding it could make to others.

I've dealt with this part of him for years, but I'm still not as used to it.

* * *

I then notice that he is not next to me anymore. I look back and see that he had stopped walking, now looking upwards to the sky.

"...What are you doing, Senpai?" I call out to him, wondering why he is blankly standing there, as if he's taken aback by something happening above. I too look upwards, but I don't see anything around that is unusual.

But he doesn't respond to my call. I completely turn around and walk to him, which seems to catch his attention.

"Oh, sorry about that. Something was on my mind," Ichijou-senpai apologizes. He's been apologizing to me a lot, although I'm used to it.

"It's just…"

"...it's just what?" I question as he seems to continue his pondering.

"I considered what you had told me," he speaks up again. "And…"

I look at him as I tilt my head in question.

"And I think I'll do it."

Eh? Do what?

"What do you mean, Senpai?" I question him out loud.

"...I'll confess to Onodera," he answers after a short pause.

My face must be full of amazement, as he looks at me and then gives a nervous smile.

"Oh," I straighten myself up, "is...is that so? Finally got the guts to do it?"

I'm quite surprised to see Senpai looking so serious and responding without making any blunders. So he has finally gotten the courage after all these years…

"Yeah," he simply replies with a nod.

I smirk and cross my arms in delight. "God. All the years, and finally you're manning up."

I start to laugh and Ichijou-senpai follows suite, giving a lighter laughter.

"And it's all thanks to you," Senpai says out of nowhere, which surprises me so much that I stop my laughter immediately.

"After all the years of relying on you and being pushed around by you, I realized that I should take the steps on my own," he says with a smile.

"I've been so unreliable." Damn right, you've been unreliable.

I give a small snuff as I rest my hands on my waist.

"Just shows I haven't been babysitting you all these years for nothing," I say with calm pride.

"Still…" he starts to say while scratching his nose. "At first, I thought you were against me going out with your sister."

I give him a glare. "Of course. With all the trouble you had caused me, how could I entrust my sister to you?"

"Ah, yeah," he says ruefully.

"But…!" I point my finger up. "Over the years, I've seen what has happened, and understood how much you care for my sister."

"Uhh…" Senpai looks at me in an almost-perplexed manner. But that changes into a humble smile as he says, "Thanks."

Oh, look at how much he has grown. Oh how proud I am...am I his mother!?

* * *

Anyways, this means that my prince will finally…he will finally…

My thought process continues to stutter on its own, making me think sentimentally of the subject of the Prince.

"...I'll do my best too," I say without a thought.

Senpai gives me a baffled look, questioning what I mean. Noticing his stare, I give an upset look.

"Of course...you know...?" I attempt to gesture to what I'm talking about. But it seems like the dots are not connecting for him.

"Uhh...what do you mean, Haru-chan?" he finally speaks up to ask what I'm talking about.

"...the prince," I say after I avert my gaze for a moment as my cheeks start to flush a bit red.

"...yeah?" Senpai responds back as if it was unexpected. He already knows about me and "my prince." He's the mastermind behind it, and I'm playing to his ploy for him.

"I'm still searching for him," I rebuke. "I need to get on my own two feet too instead of relying on your unreliable information about him."

"Uh...yeah," Senpai says as he scratches his cheek, almost as if he's not following. "I'm...I'm sure you'll be able to find him."

"I sure will," I pucker up with feigned pride.

But, I see Senpai thinking for a bit more as we stand in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm sure...the prince is looking after you…" he finally says. Is he...trying to console me?

Very much like Senpai to think of the simplest yet kindest things to say at such a time. Is he talking about himself, or is he making it up? Either way, his words comfort me. And deep inside, I hope...he is looking at me...

"...I hope he is…" I give Senpai a false smile as the sentiments start to settle in almost a bit too deep.

* * *

We start to walk again. But this time, I can feel myself slightly dragging my feet. And in response, Senpai seems to slow down his pace for me.

Silence befalls us as we eventually start walking out of the town area, onto a smaller road lined with houses. As the silence continues, one thing keeps repeating within my mind.

So he finally is confessing? Congratulations. I'm sure he'll be successful. But…

I slap my cheeks, which surprises Ichijou-senpai. I shouldn't start thinking of anything selfish or depressed. Oh, I know…!

"So when will you confess?" I ask to push away my wandering thoughts.

"...day after tomorrow," Senpai says with a bit of a blush in embarrassment. "I'm going to be seeing her. And for sure, this time I'll bring her to that one restaurant you showed me last year. And not during the day, but during the evening."

He's going to confess that soon? And in such a daring yet romantic atmosphere? Seems like he's really stepping up for love's sake.

I slap his back real hard, which causes him to squawk in pain. Hearing him make such an unmanly sound makes me laugh a bit.

This prompts me to run ahead, eventually turning around when I'm about five or so meters away from him. My hands remain behind my back as I smile to him while walking backwards.

"Aren't you glad that I'm on your side now!?" I cheerfully shout to him.

He looks at me almost dumbfoundedly as he continues to recover from his aching back. But, soon enough, he returns my smile with a bright smile of his own.

"Obviously," he states. "You've been there for me, and I don't know what I would've done without you!"

I giggle to hear such a nice response.

* * *

As I keep walking backwards, I finally notice that we approach a fork in the road, where one lamppost divides the road into a simple Y-shape. This is where I usually split up with Senpai for the night.

But Senpai stands awkwardly right at the fork as I walk towards my way home on the right path. This makes me wonder.

"What's the matter?" I ask out of curiosity. He's been spacing out a lot tonight, which kind of worries me.

For a moment, I feel like I see some kind of sadness in his expression. But in the next moment, he chuckles.

"Thank you for all your help," Senpai thanks me. It feels awkward to be thanked so many times in one night.

"...no problem," I respond properly. "Good luck."

"...good night," Senpai says before he disappears as he walks down his side of the fork, which is the left path.

"...good night…" I say, even though he's gone and definitely unable to hear me. But I still feel the obligation of saying it. And…

"...and...good bye…"

Memories of that night after the festival start to come back. Finally, it seems like the time has come for me to end my role as matchmaker.

Five years...Five long years.

As I turn around to start heading home, tears start to fall from the corner of my eyes. I walk slowly, doing my best to keep silent as I sniff and weep, wiping my tears away. But deep inside, I feel pained…

"...goodbye…my prince..."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

* * *

Before I arrive home, I make sure that I am not crying anymore. Not even a single sniffle.

I don't want to worry my mother, if possible.

"I'm home," I say as I open the back door of the Onodera store.

My mother sits at the kitchen table, crunching in numbers into a calculator as she scribbles on a piece of paper. Even after all the years and my official addition to the staff of the store, my mother still heads the store.

...

* * *

_Yes...the hurt is incoming...  
_

_Now. Err...what to say to close the chapter...?_

_Well, the other Harukoi story will be the one to receive the update next. I will be bouncing back and forth, and I won't go on any haitus. I'll promise as much as I can so I won't be one of those writers that disappear for whatever reason the world has to supply._

_Continuing from last chapter though, I really do think I need to reserve a funeral bed...no joke...the opening of the anime has already given me an _

* * *

**"She never utters a sound even when she's crying, and that makes me a little sad. Doesn't seem right. When you cry, people should hear you. The world should stop." -Libba Bray**


	4. Chapter 3: Mother's Lullaby -Ballad ver-

_Third chapter out!_

_The anime is going well and can't wait for Haru to come out. Hana comes first though, since she's an important plot-device for Chitoge's story. And then after that...!_

_Now, behold, the story of Haru's return home._

* * *

...

As I turn around to start heading home, tears start to fall from the corner of my eyes. I walk slowly, doing my best to keep silent as I sniff and weep, wiping my tears away. But deep inside, I feel pained…

"...goodbye…my prince..."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

* * *

Before I arrive home, I make sure that I am not crying anymore. Not even a single sniffle.

I don't want to worry my mother, if possible.

"I'm home," I say as I open the back door of the Onodera store.

My mother sits at the kitchen table, quietly crunching in numbers into a calculator as she scribbles on a piece of paper. Even after all the years and my official addition to the staff of the store, my mother still heads the store.

While it is late in the night, my mother must have stalled her paperwork so that she could see me arrive home to give me a warm welcome.

Ever since I was small, she would feed my sister and me with sweets, allowing us to understand the taste of Japanese sweets. While it didn't seem to work with my sister, I had inherited the works of a good cook, which my mother is very proud about. The sweets she had given us had never changed in the tens of years, giving me a nostalgic feeling when I eat them once in a while.

"Oh, welcome back," my mother says cheerfully. Seems like today's business went well. When business is sour, it's more or less obvious as she would be mumbling in frustration or smashing the calculator's keys.

"Always arriving late and…!" My mother's face lights up with worry. "What happened!?"

"...Eh?" I wonder what she is talking about.

Her face of worry changes into an expression of detest, as she proceeds to ask, "Did that Ichijou-boy say something mean to you?" She starts to clench her hand into a fist, breaking the pencil she had in hand.

"...no?" I really wonder what she is talking about.

I then notice something streaming down my cheeks. I touch the right side of my face and notice warm tears running down to my chin. Even though I had made sure I wasn't crying anymore earlier, it seems like it wasn't enough to stop me from doing so.

Noticing this fact, I try to wipe my tears away.

"Thi... this is nothing, Mom," I tell her as I lower my head a bit as my hands try to wipe the tears away. I'm sure even if I wasn't crying, the marks under my eyes would be a give-away anyway. Gladly, I'm only crying. No sniffling at all.

Even then, I'm sure my mother is both very worried about me and upset at Ichijou-senpai, although he didn't directly cause me to cry.

* * *

I then hear a sigh.

I look up to see that my mother's face is much more relaxed than before.

"...I'm really worried about you, Haru," my mother tells me. "If you have anything to tell me, don't hold back."

I appreciate my mothers consideration, but at the moment, I want to sort everything on my own. I had relied on Fuu-chan years before, but now, I'm an adult. I'm sure everything can't be solved on my own, but this, I want to make sure I don't rely on too many shoulders.

"I'm... fine Mom," I respond to my mother's offer. "But…"

"But…?"

"...you don't need to worry," I say as I avert my gaze with a slight blush.

"...Oho." I hear an unusual sound of interest from my Mom. When I look up to her, I can see that she is smiling with one hand covering her mouth.

"W-w-wai-," I try to reject as my cheeks become crimson red.

Before I could fully respond to my mother's odd behavior, she hangs her arm over my shoulders.

"It's the Ichijou-boy right? You're...interested in him, yeah?" She questions with her other hand pointing at me underhanded. "Nothing can escape my inner romantic-comedy radar."

Seems like my mother has already caught wind. Even then, I try to defy. It's not like she knows everything, so I'm sure I can shake her off.

As I blush a bit, I rebuke, "Wha-what do you mean, Mom? How could I like someone as inconsiderate and ill-mannered as hi-"

Before I could continue on, my mother interrupts me. This time, she places the finger she was pointing with on my mouth to shush me. The face she makes is much softer and motherly than the delirious grin she had.

"You don't have to hide anymore. This radar has been sounding for the last six years. How long do you think I've been your mother for?"

The expression on my face must be full of surprise. She had known all along.

"Then why didn't y-" I try to ask my Mom, but my mother shushes me again, pressing my mouth with her finger.

"Because I knew you didn't want me to intervene. And I know, as your mother, that you are a strong girl."

These words touch my aching heart. So she's been looking over me from afar on purpose, as a parent that understands instead of one that keeps worrying needlessly.

She proceeds to flick my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for..."

My mother chuckles. "That's for being so selfless. There are times where you got to take the lending of a shoulder, even if you're a strong person."

I look downwards, mumbling to myself of how unfair my mother is with her words. It's almost as if she can see through me like an open book.

* * *

"...tell me when you feel most comfortable. I'm sure you can resolve it on your own," my mother says with a tone of sentimentalism.

"...thanks, Mom."

I embrace my mother, and she embraces me back. Even after all the years...and definitely even after I leave the home, my mother will remain as my mother.

"Now, before you start bawling from all the sentimental feelings," my mother jokes.

"Mom!" Even as a joke, saying that I would start crying so simply is quite mean.

"I have something to tell you, Haru," she says with a grin.

"...yes?"

Mom let's go of me and stands back a bit. With a nice smile, her hands rest on her waist. As for me, my hands are clasped together down in front of me as I wait quietly for what my mother is going to say.

"I'll be going out tomorrow," she says proudly.

"Oh, for errands? So we'll be closing?" Whenever she leaves, we usually have the store closed for the meanwhile. My Mom is such a stickler in being the only one who runs the store.

"Nope!"

"...Eh!? What do you mean 'nope', Mom?"

"I'll be out for errands, yes. But, I'll be leaving the store to you," my mother says with a much brighter grin.

In all the years I've been working under my mother, no one, even myself, have headed the store else than my mother.

"It's time for you to take a try at it. You'll become this store's owner eventually, so best to start now."

I'm sure it's relatively easy to take up managing the store for a day, but for my mother to mention giving the position ever is an amazing sign, and a good one especially. It means she trusts and will entrust me with the store in the future.

"But... working the store... on my own is…" I start to hesitate. Without my mother, I'm bound to make mistakes…

My mother brings her hand out right above my brow and flicks my forehead, a bit softer than the one she had done before.

"Ow," I say as I place my hands on my forehead.

"What are you saying?" My mother inquires as she snuffs in a bit of disappointment. "The other workers will be there to help you. As much as I would like to leave the store to you alone now, you still have lots to learn."

She then places her hand on my head, brushing her hand through my hair.

"Michiru-san will be here tomorrow," she announces. "You won't be alone."

"Wait. That Michiru-san!?" I exclaim.

Michiru-san is an irregular worker at the Onodera store due to her own obligations. But because of her kindness and reliable ways, I always enjoy the time I spend working with her.

"Yep," my mother affirms with a grin.

* * *

"Now, now, it's getting late," my mother announces as she starts pushing me away from the kitchen. "You best get to bed. Tomorrow will be an early day."

"Mom," I complain. "I can go to bed on my own. I'm old enough so that you don't have to tell me."

"Okay, I get it," Mom says as she lets go of my shoulders.

I take a few steps before stopping. I then turn around to look at my mother. "Have a safe trip."

She looks at me surprised, then proceeding to scratch her head in an embarrassed manner.

"You can say those things tomorrow morning when I leave," she tells me as she turns around to get back to the paperwork.

I chuckle to see my mother like this. Ever since I have worked with my mother, I've been able to see some interesting parts of her she must have been hiding while I was growing up.

* * *

After that, I head off to take a quick bath and go to sleep.

As I am about to creep into my own bed, the same bed I've used over the years, I think for second as I remain sitting up at the edge of it. I look around my own room, seeing how it has only changed in the most subtle ways over the last five years.

...

* * *

_Oh, what a sweet chapter... Gah, I wrote it! Why am I getting all buttered up on something I wrote!?_

_Anyways, the other Harukoi story, Tales of the Romantic Spring, has chapter 4 up, with the 4th chapter's epilogue following soon. And please, no worries for To Myself; everything is planned out and I'm just releasing chunks of it slowly so everything won't spill over. Plus I notice new ideas fly in and I best not miss on those opportunities._

_Now, who is this "Michiru-san" character? An OC? Oh, I'm sure you all will enjoy what she has in store...!_

_Again, like I mentioned last chapter...my heart may not be able to take the HNNNGH..._

* * *

_"I think that the best thing we can do for our children is to allow them to do things for themselves, allow them to be strong, allow them to experience life on their own terms, allow them to take the subway...let them be better people, let them believe more in themselves." -JoyBell C._


	5. Chapter 4: Remembrance -First Movement-

_Chapter four has arrived. We'll be diving into some memories now...!_

_Haru, right before her slumber..._

* * *

...

"You can say those things tomorrow morning when I leave," she tells me as she turns around to get back to the paperwork.

I chuckle to see my mother like this. Ever since I have worked with my mother, I've been able to see some interesting parts of her she must have been hiding while I was growing up.

* * *

After that, I head off to take a quick bath and go to sleep.

As I am about to creep onto my own bed, the same bed I've used over the years, I think for second as I remain sitting up at the edge of it. I look around my own room, seeing how it has only changed in the most subtle ways over the last five years.

The plush toy collection that now has a cute bear, cat and penguin added to it in the past few years. The bookcase, that was once filled with some textbooks and manga during my high school, now has many books on Japanese confectionery and business ownership that outnumber any other kind of books or novels that rest among the shelves. Otherwise, my room looks all the same from years ago.

I look to my desk, where there is a cork-board filled with pictures taken with my friends and family. There are the ones that come from my high school days, such as the pictures taken by Fuu-chan and the ones taken during the cultural festival. One unique picture has Paula-san happily eating some sweets I had made. There are some taken within the store by my mother, especially the one of me in the store's uniform for the first time.

But there is a lot more from after graduation. The many pictures of me and my sister when I visited her university. A couple more together with Paula-san and Fuu-chan at a cafe that was newly established two summers ago. There is a handful of pictures from when I took a trip with my mother during a nationwide trip for three weeks. The rest of these kinds of pictures lay rest in some albums that are in the shelves.

And finally, on my desk is a picture, framed nicely. A picture of me with Senpai at graduation. While everyone else are in it too, such as Ruri-san and Kirisaki-san, I stand right next to Ichijou-senpai. My cheeks are slightly blushed, showing how bashful I was feeling, all in contrast to his joy-filled smile. And the the opposite side of him is my sister who smiles nicely, although with a slight blush too.

I remember that day clearly, almost as if it was yesterday…

* * *

"_Yo, Haru-chan," Raku greets Haru. Surrounding them are other graduating students and underclassmen, sharing tears between each other. Nearby, Chitoge and Kosaki are seen bawling as Tsugumi and Yui comforts them. Other students, such as Shuu and Ruri, chatter about in a more calm manner about what the future beholds them._

"_Oh...Senpai," Haru answers with hesitation. As she averts her gaze, Raku notices this action._

"_Come on, no need to be sad," Raku attempts to cheer Haru up._

"_Eh? Oh, no, it's not about…" Haru refutes, but eventually goes back to being hesitant._

_Raku gives a snuff, seeing his underclassman seemingly sad. He takes a look at everyone around._

"_Two years, huh?" He speaks up, which catches Haru's attention. ""Two long years with you."_

_Raku gives a nice smile, which surprises Haru a bit._

"_Wha...what do you mean by that?" Haru questions Raku's intentions._

"_Well, um...how do I say…" Raku fidgets around as he attempts to assemble his words._

"_Really," Haru thinks to herself. "Yes, it's been two years. But what about two years?"_

"_Two years...with your help?" Raku finally says._

"_My help?"_

"_Yeah. You've...been there and I think it's been a help," Raku scratches the back of his head._

_Haru feels irritated by such an ambiguous answer. As a result, she gives a sharp glare at Raku._

"_Help? Are you trying to get on my good side?" Haru strictly inquires._

"_Oh, no. No no no no no," Raku attempts to take back his remark. "I really appreciate your help."_

"_What help?" Haru questions. For the past two years, she recalls pushing the two on dates. But she knows very well that she's lied to herself and kept pushing Raku away, at times abusively. Knowing how dense Raku can be at times, Haru doesn't believe he would consider her actions as "helpful"._

"_Well...you've been setting up for us the outings and all…" Raku starts to list off._

"_Oh, so he's noticed," Haru thinks to herself in astonishment that he isn't dense for once._

"_And you've been there for me when I wanted to talk and be consoled."_

"_..." Haru takes a moment to think._

"_Console?" Irritated again, Haru questions internally Raku's words again. "You've literally been just talking about how great Onee-chan is. Of course, at times, I get dragged into your pace, but never did I really give you any words of advice!"_

"_Just talking to you is so comforting," Raku smiles._

"_..." Haru pauses to think again as she blushes and thinks to herself. "That smile is unfair."_

"_You do know that I still don't like your guts," Haru gives a sigh of refute._

"_Eh? Why do yo-" Raku starts to ask._

"_But," Haru interrupts. "I'll still see if you are fitting for Onee-chan. I shouldn't be so stiff. You did finally tell the truth of the fake love with Kirisaki-senpai."_

_The day before, Raku and Chitoge had announced to everyone such as Tsugumi and Marika about the fake relationship they were having because of their family situation. There were many different reactions, but Haru was unfazed as she already knew the truth for a long while. Even then, she had tried to act like she was another one of those deceived by the fake couple's act._

_As Haru crosses her arms in a poutful manner, Raku is astonished to see Haru being honest to him._

"_...thanks?" Raku says in question._

"_Why are you thanking me?" Haru inquires._

"_Well, I'll be receiving your consolement from you from here on too," Raku answers with an awkward smile._

"_Oh really…" Haru responds. "So you'll be coming to me even after graduating?"_

"_...yeah?" Raku questionably replies._

_In response, Haru gives another sigh._

* * *

"_Oh yes," Raku remembers why he had approached Haru. "Would you like a button?"_

_Seeing Raku point at the button of his school uniform, she questions in revolt, "Eh? Why in the world would I want your button?"_

"_Uh...well, Shuu told me there's this tradition of giving people at graduation your school uniform button."_

"_Oh, that," Haru thinks to herself as she finally gets what Raku is talking about. "I remember something like that. It came from some kind of manga series or something."_

"_I've already given some of my buttons to people like Chitoge and Tsugumi, but I still have the top few buttons left," Raku says as he points at one of the buttons again._

"_Oh...okay," Haru plainly answers._

_On his school uniform, the top three buttons are left from his uniform. Haru knows the implications behind each button, so she expects that she'll receive the bottommost. The top one is meant for one's best friend, which would probably go to Shuu. As for the second one, Haru would think Raku would give the button to Kosaki, as it's the button he should give to someone he truly likes. This is only if Raku knows these implications._

* * *

_Before Raku can pick off any of the buttons, someone charges head first at him._

"_RAAAKUUU-SAAAMAAAAAA!"_

_Marika glomps Raku from the side, pushing him over onto the ground. This completely takes Haru and Raku by surprise, making either of them unable to react._

"_Raku-sama!" Marika calls out Raku's name again in her cheerful voice. "Now that you are away from the violent gorilla, please accept my love!"_

"_Stop it, Tachibana," Raku attempts to push Marika, who tries to kiss him. "You've already done this ten times today."_

"_Ten times is not enough for my love to you," Marika continues to press forth._

"_MAARIIIKAAA!" Chitoge calls out from afar as she runs over to the mayhem that unfolds. "Get off Raku this instance!"_

_Marika sits up, still sitting on top of Raku who lies down, tired from the short while of resistance._

"_Why do I have to get off by your order? You were never his girlfriend, and you won't be from here on," Marika says with a smirk._

"_So?" Tsugumi trails behind her mistress, also disagreeing with Marika's take of action. "Does Ichijou Raku like your course of action?"_

"_Does that matter?" Marika strikes back with a question too. "Love can transcend differences in feeling. Or do you two actually…?"_

_Marika starts to laugh it off as Chitoge and Tsugumi are defeated by her words._

"_AND!" Marika stops laughing. "I'll start by getting Raku-sama's precious buttons!"_

"_Wait!" Both Chitoge and Tsugumi respond as they grab Marika's arms that darts at the buttons on Raku's uniform._

"_Gyaaaah!" Raku screams as the quarrel occurs on top of him._

* * *

_Minutes later, Chitoge and Tsugumi are holding onto Marika who thrashes around. She was successful in getting two buttons, only leaving Raku's second-to-top button left. Haru, who was observing the small dog-pile, sighs in disappointment for having such a weird person as her upperclassman._

_Raku sits up almost crying, looking almost like his innocence had been defiled by the three girls._

"_Are you okay, Senpai?" Haru crouches next to Raku, wondering if he's okay from this usual routine._

"_Yeah...sort of…" Raku weeps a bit._

_Raku notices the last button he has and plicks it off. "Here."_

"_Eh?" Haru wonders why he had taken that bottom off of all things for her._

"_Here's a button. I said I would give you one," Raku tosses the button to her, which she successfully catches._

_As she stares at the button, Haru sees now that Raku really didn't know the deeper implications._

"_D-d-d-do you know what you are doing?" Haru blushes violently._

"_Eh? Giving you a button?" Raku wonders in true obliviousness._

"_There's a deeper meaning to giving these buttons!" Haru points her finger at his face as she explains._

"_Eh? Really?" Raku continues his spiel of being clueless._

"_...the second button is given to someone you like," Haru announces to him quietly as she averts her gaze._

_Raku doesn't understand her words for a moment. But once it clicks, he too starts to blush._

"_EEEEHHH!?"_

"_Yeah, it means that!" Haru shouts at him. "So I'm giving this back!"_

_Haru throws the button at Raku, which he barely catches. She takes a couple steps away from Raku, pouting in how frustrating his actions are._

_Raku takes his time to stand while he considers why Haru is so upset. He looks at the button and looks back at her. After a few seconds, he starts to chuckle, which catches Haru's attention._

"_Why...why are you laughing," Haru asks._

_But instead of saying anything, Raku simply tosses the button back to Haru. As she catches the button, Raku gives another proud smile._

"_I told you...you can have it."_

"_B...but," Haru interjects. "Y-you should give this to O-"_

"_You do know, I like you very much," Raku confesses, which catches Haru off-guard. All she can do is stand still, not knowing how to answer._

"_Now, don't take me wrong," Raku scratches his cheek timidly as he explains. "I don't mean the "like" like, but the "friendly" like."_

_Hearing this, Haru cringes a bit as Raku attempts to take a loophole situation. An unfair confession that makes her both blush but also feel pained by his choice of words._

"_I'll find another way to confess to Onodera, okay?" Raku announces to the little sister._

_While hiding her expression of disappointment, Haru answers back, "You…you better."_

_Hearing this, Raku chuckles once more._

* * *

"_Ichijou-kun! Haru!" Someone with a sweet voice calls out to the two._

_It is Onodera Kosaki who is now beckoning them to come._

"_We're going to take a group photo, so come," Kosaki calls out to them._

"_Oh...Coming," Raku starts to trot over to where everyone is._

_In comparison, Haru hesitates. But someone taps on her shoulder. When she looks, it is her good friend Fuu who shines a bright smile upon her._

"_Come on, let's go," Fuu says as she too walks over to join the photo._

_After a moment, Haru too starts to walk over to where everyone is assembled._

* * *

"_Now, get ready for the picture," Yui says to everyone._

_On the right side, Shuu and Ruri stand almost next to each other, although the later is visible erked by this. The spot right next to Shuu is open for where Yui will stand._

_On the left side is Chitoge, Tsugumi, Fuu and Paula. Marika is behind held back by Chitoge and Tsugumi so that she doesn't glomp Raku during the photo-shoot._

_And in the middle is Raku, with Kosaki on his left and Haru on his right, suitably standing next to their closest friend._

"_Okay, everyone, get ready to smile," Yui shouts as she starts running over to join everyone._

_Everyone gets themselves prepared to either give a nice smile or, in the case of people such as Paula, stay poker-faced._

_As the camera stands, counting down before taking the picture, Haru takes a quick glance at Raku who stands on her left. She can also see her own sister as she stands next to him. This digs a bit into her pained heart._

_Right at the moment when the shutter is about to snap, a couple things happen. Shuu gets his arm around Ruri's shoulders. Marika gets out of the grip of Chitoge and Tsugumi, allowing her to start her glomp towards Raku. Although subtle to the other's actions, Fuu readies herself to push Haru into Raku. Haru though averts her gaze downwards as she blushes timidly._

_The camera snaps and the aforementioned haphazard unfolds. Ruri elbows Shuu in the face. Marika is successful in glomping Raku, while involving Kosaki in the mix. Fuu's attempt to push Haru into Raku fails due to Marika's intervention, only causing Haru to almost trip forward._

"_Dammit, you perv," Ruri exclaims as she punishes the glasses-monkey._

_"Gefuuh...!" is all that Shuu can shout from the fists of his glasses buddy._

"_Raku-samaaaa!" Marika shouts in joy as she embraces her love._

"_MARIKAA!" Both Chitoge and Tsugumi say in unison as they pull on her._

"_I-Ichijou-kun!? Y-you are t-t-touching…!" Kosaki stutters in embarrassment as Raku accidentally grabs her breasts._

"_I-I'm sorry!" Raku says in response apologetically, unable to take control of the situation._

"_Oh my," Yui says as she looks at what is happening before her._

"_...Hmph," Paula snuffs as she walks away._

"_Fuu-chan! What was that for?" Haru reprimands her friend who had pushed her as she regains her footing._

"_Ufufu. I'm sorry," Fuu apologies, although showing no sign of reflection._

* * *

_After taking a moment to think, Haru looks to where Raku and her sister is. Marika had been taken away by Tsugumi and Chitoge, and Yui had been successful in stopping Ruri from continuing her abuse on Shuu. Raku and Kosaki in the meanwhile are now on their feet, chatting casually albeit nervously._

_Haru looks at the situation, knowing this is what she had wished for._

"_Are you really fine with this?" Fuu whispers into Haru's ear, causing her to jump._

"_Fuu-chan!" Haru complains to the surprise by Fuu who sticks out her tongue in a teasing manner._

_But Haru goes back to look at Raku and Kosaki chatting with each other._

"_...this is how it should be like…"_

* * *

Recalling such a memory, I look at the button that lays right next to the given picture. The "second-from-the-top" button. A button which he gave to me because I'm his "friend," but a button that means a lot to me in a romantic sense.

* * *

I sigh to myself sentimentally as I fall back onto my own bed. My body bounces a bit upon hitting the soft cushion of my bed, which gives a nice snuggled feeling.

...

* * *

_Notes...notes!_

_"Implications in regards to the buttons". To make it simple, there is a continuing school tradition in Japan where graduating male students give certain buttons of their uniform (of the _gakuran_, to be specific) to selected people. The first button from the top is for your best bud; the second is for someone you really love (usually used for confessions); the third and fourth are for friends. The others...don't hold as much significance. And did you know, this tradition seemed to start from a manga!? Amazing, isn't it? Something from a manga has become a seemingly nationwide tradition!_

_Now that is over, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit longer than the others, and I don't plan to make chapters this long on a regular basis. Yes, I want them to be short and sweet in one way or another to give a slow-pace mood to this story._

_As for the other Harukoi story, I'll be placing a hold on it for good reason. As mentioned, I'll be updating this chapter in the meanwhile or even make a new Nisekoi fanfiction. But yeah, I haven't abandoned the other at all. There's just a certain piece of info I need before I can initiate it...!_

_Thank you for reading~! There will be a second movement to this part of the story, so look out for it soon! ;3_

* * *

_"You don't make a photograph just with a camera. You bring to the act of photography all the pictures you have seen, the books you have read, the music you have heard, the people you have loved." -Ansel Adams_


	6. Chapter 5: Remembrance -Second Movement-

_Chapter 5 has come on way! The second movement to this sweet reminiscence..._

_Now, sit back and enjoy..._

* * *

...

"_Are you really fine with this?" Fuu whispers into Haru's ear, causing her to jump._

"_Fuu-chan!" Haru complains to the surprise by Fuu who sticks out her tongue in a teasing manner._

_But Haru goes back to look at Raku and Kosaki chatting with each other._

"_...this is how it should be like…"_

* * *

Recalling such a memory, I look at the button that lays right next to the given picture. The "second-from-the-top" button. A button which he gave to me because I'm his "friend," but a button that means a lot to me in a romantic sense.

* * *

I sigh to myself sentimentally as I fall back onto my own bed. My body bounces a bit upon hitting the soft cushion of my bed, which gives a nice snuggled feeling.

I take out my cellphone, only to see the backdrop I had setup for my main screen.

It's a picture taken of me and Senpai together at the usual bar. It's one from three years ago when Senpai had a part-time job while going to university. He had just completed a busy day at work, and had also successfully completed a big project, thus he wanted to celebrate the occasion with me. Meanwhile though, I didn't feel so energized.

* * *

_"Thank you for coming, Haru-chan," Ichijou-senpai thanks me._

_Senpai had planned to celebrate with his coworkers for a successful week. But, because all of them had other arrangements made at the last minute, Senpai had been left all alone. Thus, he had invited me so that the large hotpot he had ordered in advance wouldn't go to waste as much._

_"No...I should be thanking you," I respond to Senpai with a lack of enthusiasm as I drink some of the served water. "This is like treating me to a large meal."_

_"Well, the hotpot would have gone to waste, and you were the only one who was available."_

_Everyone else that we knew were either busy or were too far away to invite. I happened to be nearby window-shopping, so I dropped in. Even if I was at home, I'm sure I still would have come. I tried contacting Fuu-chan to invite her too, but all she did was giggle before hanging up the call._

_Too bad my sister couldn't come, for she's on a trip in Tokyo to learn from some Japanese sweet shops over there. This would have been another perfect opportunity for Senpai and my sister to have a good dinner date._

_"Plus, if I had celebrated alone," Senpai continues on. "I would be no more than a lonesome creeper."_

_This must have been the main reason why he was so desperate to find someone to eat with. Why didn't he just ask the people from his family, like the 'stache guy, to come?_

_"Come on, Haru-chan. What's wrong?" Senpai asks as the hotpot that had been ordered arrives._

_"No...it's just…" I reply as my lips twist a bit. While I'm grateful for the meal before me, I don't make a single budge to touch the hotpot. Today, I had made a mistake for an order at work, while also making other blunders one after another. My mother was really furious and scolded me just before I went out to window-shop, which I went out to as an attempt at resting my feelings. I don't have that much of an appetite at the moment because of it._

_"It's not like you to be so down. Tell me, what's the matter?" Raku keeps poking into my business. While his offer seems nice, I don't want to ruin the atmosphere he had attempted to salvage._

_But I continue to remain silent. I don't really feel like talking about my mistakes to him. As much as I've been his counsel, I don't want him to be mine._

* * *

_Senpai finally stops asking me questions. But instead, he stands up._

_"Let's take a picture," he tells me as he starts to work around the table._

_"...eh? Why?" I question, wondering why he wants to take a picture out of nowhere. On top of that, what kind of picture does he want to take?_

_"Although this is a small celebration, I would still like to remember this moment," he explains as he takes out his phone right as he stands next to me._

_"Oh...okay," I finally understand his intentions. Well, one picture won't hurt, would it?_

_But then, I feel something come around my shoulders. Senpai wraps his arm around my shoulders while he leans in really close to me. We're so close that my head is leaning against his shoulder._

_"Se-senpai!?" I exclaim in surprise and embarrassment. "You're too close!"_

_I try to push Senpai away as I'm not used to being so close to him physically. Even then, he maintains the pose as he holds his phone up._

_"S-sorry...I know it's embarrassing, but," Senpai apologizes. "This is the only way to take a picture of both of us without leaving one of us out of the frame."_

_So that's why. As I look at his face, I can see that he too is blushing with a nervous expression. If he is embarrassed in doing this, he doesn't have to do it. But, it must mean that he wants to remember this celebration that much more._

_"If...if you say so, there's no helping it then…" I mumble as I look away from Senpai's face. In the while though, I place my hands against his chest so I can lean my body in closer for the picture._

_"Now, smile," Senpai says._

_Since I had my attention averted away from Senpai, all I can do as I look at the phone's camera is give a surprised look._

_"Fweh?" is all I can utter in that moment._

_The camera's shutter snaps. Senpai reviews the picture he had just taken of us, causing him to give a small snicker. Being able to see the phone screen too, I can see that, instead of smiling, I'm just giving an astonished look. Senpai on the other hand is giving an honest smile in the picture._

_"You need to smile, Haru-chan," Ichijou-senpai tells me._

_"Sh...shut up…" I respond timidly._

* * *

_I then hear some whistling and cheers from around._

_"A young couple, aren't ya," a middle-aged man says over a mug of beer. A bearded man who sits across from this beer-drinker is clapping with joy. Other people around are likewise doing similar things, which starts to embarrass me. It is even more embarrassing, seeing that Senpai still has his arm over my shoulder as he stays still nervously, not knowing how to respond._

_"I tell you, move away," I yell at Senpai as I push him harshly, causing him to fall off balance._

_"Oof," he says pitifully as he lands on the ground, butt-first. "You didn't need to push me, you know."_

_"It's your fault for not moving away from me," I blame him as I pout. But I know deep inside, it was just my timidity that made me push him away._

_"Err...yeah. Sorry," Senpai groans a bit in pain as he apologizes, noticing now why I had pushed him away. Everyone else in the bar starts to laugh upon seeing this funny gag._

* * *

_Senpai stands as he dusts himself off. As I look at him, he starts to fidget with his phone. It is at that moment that I hear a ping from my own cellphone. _

_I take my cellphone out, and as I turn the screen on, I can see that Senpai had sent me an image._

_"It's a nice picture," Senpai tells me with a soft smile. "If you don't need it...you can just delete it. But…"_

_Senpai shows the screen on his phone. As I look at it, I can see that he had saved the given picture as his main screen's backdrop. All he does is smile to show how proud he is to have such a nice picture._

_"It'll be a picture to remember," he says with a gentle smile._

_I sigh, thinking that Senpai can be weird at times. Normally, I would expect that if you are a guy planning to use a picture with a girl as your main backdrop, you would use one that has your girlfriend. And for those who don't have a girlfriend, a picture of your crush is the other option, although a seemingly creepy idea to some. Obviously, there are exceptions, such as family or good friends.  
_

* * *

_"Now let's eat before the hotpot gets cold," Senpai says as he heads back to his seat._

_As he does, I sigh again, still feeling a bit depressed about the mistakes I had made that day. I'm sure Senpai tried to cheer me up in one way or another by taking the picture, but it seems like it didn't raise my spirit enough.  
_

_Senpai notices this immediately, then gives a snuff of pride._

_"You do know…" he says as he snatches some tofu from the hotpot._

_Hearing this makes me look up at him._

_"You have such a great upperclassman before you. Let me carry your burden…" he finishes his sentence up with what seems to be a boastful statement._

_"Great? How are you great when I'm always listening to your whining?" I immediately refute, which seems to strike him hard in the heart._

_As I see him get a bit depressed, I know right away that I had ruined the mood. The irony, even though I said I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere._

_Still, hearing him be so confident tickles me on the inside. In response, I chuckle, which catches Senpai's attention._

_"So you will take responsibility for every time I make a mistake at my work?" I ask jokingly._

_Seeing me respond with sarcasm, Senpai plainly gives me a smile._

_"Of course," Ichijou-senpai responds kindly as he takes some noodles. This honest expression dissipates all my feelings of loathing. Thus, I too start taking some of the mushrooms from the hotpot._

_Hearing him say give such an affirmative answer cheered me up quite a bit, contrary to how for the past couple of years, I've been the one cheering him up. But, being cheered up by him is so heart-warming. The role-reversal has so much of an effect than expected._

_As I take some boiled beef, I quickly take out my phone. I select the picture Senpai had just sent me and set it as my main screen's back drop. This will be a memory that I definitely wouldn't like to forget.  
_

_"Thank you...Raku…" I whisper to myself._

_"Hm…? Did you say something?" Senpai inquires, as it seems like he had heard my mumbling._

_"No...nothing," I deny as I grab some cooked cabbage. And back onto topic, I talk about my misfortune._

_"Now, listen. Today, there was this order that I…"_

* * *

I look at this picture of me and him, where I look at the camera in surprise with a slight blush across my face and he gives a nice smile. To me, this kind of alone-time together with Senpai is one of the greatest joys of my life. It gives this nostalgic feeling that I'm sure I would like to go back to when I get older. The sentiments...

But soon, this alone-time will come to an end...

As my arms, including the one holding my cellphone, drops to the side of my body on the bed, I gaze at the ceiling above for a moment. I assemble my thoughts of the Senpai who I treasure so much. But I finally realize what time it is as I see the clock in my room from the corner of my eye. I hadn't paid any attention to the time shown on my phone.

It's already 11pm, and I need to get up to see my mother off.

"I better get to sleep," I mumble to myself as I sit up a bit in order to place my phone on top of the edge of my desk. I then pull the covers of the bed over myself. Before resting within the bedsheets, I stretch my body out. Finally, I attempt to go to sleep, not realizing that my eyes had let a few tears loose.

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Haru wakes up to her alarm before the sun has even risen. The outside is still visibly dark under the night sky, yet the presence of the rising sun is evident over the east horizon.

Her mother, on the other hand, had woken up earlier and is already getting herself ready to leave the house.

Haru, still in her pajamas, walks to the front of the store where her mother is exiting.

"Fuwaaah...have a nice trip, Mom," Haru yawns. And with a grin, her mother turns to her.

"Good morning," she says proudly to her daughter. "I'll be up and out."

...

* * *

_Looking at this chapter...makes me really think how the two will really interact in the future. Might as well be different, but it could be similar..._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I did in this second movement of memories. Pictures and photography alike are reminiscent devices and I'm sure all the Nisekoi characters will have their own ends of memories to look back on. Haru though...as seen here, has some that is both bliss and pain..._

_For those who haven't eaten hotpot before, I recommend having one with your friends or family. It includes noodles, vegetables, tofu, meat and other things suitable to being boiled and eaten. Adding a tad bit of soy sauce or egg yolk to the boiled meal is delicious._

_As mentioned times before, the other Harukoi story is on hold for good reason. I would like to develop it into a pleasing story, so expect it no later than mid-June. Unlike what I had said last chapter, I won't make an attempt to release a new series; my urge to do so has moved on, so for now, I'll concentrate on ~Tales of the Romantic Spring~ and ~To Myself~._

_As for the latest episode of Haru...Shaft, take my money. Well, take me to the hospital first; I think I've lost half my blood already from blissful nosebleed. Too much "HNNNGH!" Agh, I'm gonna shut up, or else I'm going to start fansizing in this AN...!_

_Thank you for reading the chapter as always! Next chapter will shine on a new morning, and the mother's leave on her trip! Look forward to the departure (no, she's not being put on a bus...sort of...)._

* * *

_"Photography to me is catching a moment which is passing, and which is true." -Jacques-Henri Lartigue_


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding Harmony before Dawn

_To all those who have been waiting in the while...chapter 6 has finally arrived! Another morning, and one that will bring some bonding too..._

_Please enjoy this before-dawn chapter!_

* * *

...

As my arms, including the one holding my cellphone, drops to the side of my body on the bed, I gaze at the ceiling above for a moment. I assemble my thoughts of the Senpai who I treasure so much. But I finally realize what time it is as I see the clock in my room from the corner of my eye. I hadn't paid any attention to the time shown on my phone.

It's already 11pm, and I need to get up to see my mother off.

"I better get to sleep," I mumble to myself as I sit up a bit in order to place my phone on top of the edge of my desk. I then pull the covers of the bed over myself. Before resting within the bedsheets, I stretch my body out. Finally, I attempt to go to sleep, not realizing that my eyes had let a few tears loose.

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

After a good night's sleep, I wake up to my alarm from my phone, telling me that it's the morning, even if the sun hasn't shown itself yet. The outside is still visibly dark under the night sky, yet the presence of the rising sun is evident over the east horizon that is a mix of the raven black night and the violet dawn. The city itself is still quite from its nightlong rest of bustling activities.

My mother, on the other hand, had woken up earlier and is already getting herself ready to leave the house. She must have woken up at least half an hour ago.

Still in my pajamas, I walk to the front of the store where my mother sits at the front entrance, getting herself ready to leave.

"Fuwaaah...have a nice trip, Mom," I greet my mother with a yawn. My mother in return turns around with a bright smile.

"Good morning," she says proudly to me, her daughter. "I'll be up and out."

Before my mother begins to carry her luggage, she seems to remember something. Possibly something important that she forgot to tell me before leaving for this trip.

"Haru," my mother calls to me as I yawn again.

"...Yes?" I question as my hand stays in front of my mouth that was yawning.

"There's some deliveries today, so make sure you have those in before the end of the day," my mother reports to me.

"Sure, sure," I respond almost reluctantly, knowing that it's a mundane task that can be done without much worry. "I can review the delivery sheet, so don't worry."

Immediately though, my mother delivers a light chop to my head.

"Ow," I whimper from the bit of pain and the surprise. But, because of the hand-chop, my morning drowsiness has been dissipated, waking me up.

"Even if you know," my mother starts to reprimand me. "You shouldn't be so careless. Being careless like so can lead to missing the small details."

"...got it," I say with a sigh through my nose, disappointed in myself a little.

Seeing this though, my mother seems to resent scolding me when she's about to leave on her trip. To cheer me up, or more of lighten up my mood, she begins to tease me.

"You'll be alone tonight, so use the place at your leisure, especially with that Ichijou-boy," my mother snickers with one hand to her mouth. This teasing immediately catches my attention, causing me to erupt in denial.

"W-w-why would I ever do that?" I respond with a blush across my face.

My mother laughs out loud, but I know that my mother only did this to cheer me up, even if only a bit.

* * *

"Well, you best get going, Mom," I tell my mother.

"Yeah," my mother promptly replies.

My mother picks up her light luggage in her hands as she stands up. But as I look at the luggage, I recall an incident that tells me to remind my mother.

"You have everything, right?" I ask my mother.

"Of course I do," my mother says, both embarrassed and discouraged that her own daughter is asking this. "It won't be like the last time."

"The last time" is in reference to a trip my mother had taken half a year ago. At that time, my mother had gone on a weekend trip to Kyoto in order to discuss about Japanese sweets with her friends who are in the same business. But, because she had forgotten her wallet here at home, while she could purchase the train tickets to and back from Kyoto with a train pass, for the rest of the trip, she had to rely on her friends for food and housing. Although not too much of an embarrassment in itself, it was something that my mother couldn't ever forget again.

"You just reminded me not to be careless," I mock my mother in a playful. "So I was just echoing it."

"Heh. You go girl," my mother praises me for being clever.

Even then, the irony of being reminded by her own child about carelessness remains, although she had just mentioned to that child about it moments ago.

"It's only going to be a short delivery to Gutari Inn," my mother reasons with me. "I'll just be there for some hours to discuss some stuff after the delivery, and then be back by tomorrow, around noontime."

"Okay. Understood," I promptly reply.

For a moment, we look at each other eye-to-eye without a word, until…

"I'll leave it to you, my daughter," my mother says proudly with a smile along with a thumbs up.

"Leave it to me, Mom," I reply with just as much of a good grin.

Like mother, like daughter.

My mother opens the front door of the store as she leaves on her one-day trip.

"I'll be going then," my mother says again.

"Be safe," I reply automatically with a slight wave of my hand.

My mother gives a small wave back before closing the door into the store, signifying her official leave on her trip. I take a moment to stare at the door before telling myself to get ready for the day.

* * *

It's still before six and the sun is only starting to rise now, but I know well that getting a sweets-shop business ready for the day is no simple task. I've been in this business with my mother over the years, but I have never done it on my own to this day.

I take a glance around the main room of the store, where all the sweets are always on display in their glass cases. The floor that is a bit dusty, needing cleaning every time before the store's opening and its closing. The wooden walls that have been well-maintained over the years due to the use of high quality plaster and wood. The ceiling that has a network of cross-beams, showing how sturdy the structure is to hold a second story. The doors and windows reminisce the old Japanese type of window panes, made of plain wood and paper.

After taking this short time to observe my environment for no given reason, I start to head to my own room to get changed into my work clothes. But a thought shoots through my mind.

"Michiru-san and the others are coming, so I don't have to…," I think for a moment. But just as my mother said to me a few minutes ago, I shouldn't get relaxed like this. It could become the root of some unpredicted issues during the day, and I don't want that.

I slap my cheeks to give myself some energy. After a small moment of self-reassurance, I head off to my room once again.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**An hour later.**

* * *

The morning dawn arrives as the sun shows its face on the eastern horizon. Through the downtown district though, the sun shines through the buildings, casting long shadows as the sun's bright orange light makes its presence to people who are waking up for the day, whether it be school students heading to school or workers who need to report in for their timecard.

After getting dressed and finishing breakfast, I start to set up the store and sort through the inventory lists as quickly and cautiously as possible. Getting the front of the store ready to be displayed to customers. Checking the supplies and shelves so that I can recount what is there and what needs to be reordered. Making all the sweets, fresh and prepared to be served for the day.

...

* * *

_Before any notes, for those who noticed the subtle changes made from the end of last chapter's text to the start of this chapter's text, I purposely changed the perspective from 3rd person to 1st. With it being more immersive, it also brings more out of the given character, which should be Haru. I prefer to use 3rd person if it's more than necessary to portray two or more character's important perspective at one time._

_Now otherwise, who remembers Gutari Inn? Anyone? No? Well...look it up and you'll know where this inn is in the story...!  
_

_Even then, this chapter is a nice poke at Haru's interaction with her mother, and probably the only chapter for a while in this story series. The chapter is short, but it's no brief poem that covers nothing. The mother will come back, but for now...she'll literally be on the bus for however many chapters the "day" lasts in this Harukoi story._

_...I believe I do not have as much to say about this story. Not because I've run out of what to say in these AN sections, but just run out of what to mention without talking on and on and on...for ever, per say. I can definitely list out the greatness of Haru, but I'm sure my stories are portraying that thought for me already._

_Now that ch5 has been released for Tale of Spring, I should be back on a more...stable release schedule, meaning a bi-weekly or monthly basis. I had delayed this chapter and chapter 5 for too long, so I don't feel like doing too many more details unless necessary._

_Once again, thank you for reading this chapter and the series. Please look forward to the next chapter, which may or may not be in within the next few weeks...!_

* * *

_"I wondered if my smile was as big as my mother's. Maybe as big. But not as beautiful." -Benjamin Alire Sáenz_


	8. Chapter 7: Morning Butterfly Cantabile

_A pleasant morning arrives as Haru's mother leaves on her trip. But with her leave comes the arrival of a new character...!_

_May you all enjoy the seventh chapter of "~To Myself~."_

* * *

...

"Michiru-san and the others are coming, so I don't have to…," I think for a moment. But just as my mother said to me a few minutes ago, I shouldn't get relaxed like this. It could become the root of some unpredicted issues during the day, and I don't want that.

I slap my cheeks to give myself some energy. After a small moment of self-reassurance, I head off to my room once again.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**An hour later.**

* * *

The morning dawn arrives as the sun shows its face on the eastern horizon. Through the downtown district though, the sun shines through the buildings, casting long shadows as the sun's bright orange light makes its presence to people who are waking up for the day, whether it be school students heading to school or workers who need to report in for their timecard.

After getting dressed and finishing breakfast, I start to set up the store and sort through the inventory lists as quickly and cautiously as possible. Getting the front of the store ready to be displayed to customers. Checking the supplies and shelves so that I can recount what is there and what needs to be reordered. Making all the sweets, fresh and prepared to be served for the day.

* * *

As I begin to decorate one of the many sweet-cakes I've already rounded up, I take a careful look at the design. Although it looks good overall, I can apparently tell that it is not as good as my sister can make the same design.

"Still can't get the gist of it…," I mumble to myself.

I look at a text message that I had received this morning. It is from my sister, and attached to the message is coincidentally a picture of the same kind of sweet-cake I'm trying to decorate right here, right now.

"_Made some sweet-cakes early this morning. Doing well here. Do your best as manager, Haru."_

I compare the two sweet-cakes design, only to disappoint myself with how my sweet-cake looks imperfect. Of course, the lighting may be affecting how either look, but even so, my sweet-cake frowns in the shadow of my sister's. Yes, my sweet-cake looks great, if not excellent, but I can't get the thought out my head that my design isn't as pretty and perfect as my sister's.

Look at them. The smooth petals that are well-curved around the basic round design of the original sweet-cake. The special pink hue the sweet-cake has, which melts into crystal white as it reaches the bottom of it. And on the inside, the center looks creamy as it is surrounded by the soft outer crust. Mine only looks like a mere imitation of my sister's masterpiece.

I take one last moment, comparing the two sweet-cakes before giving up on this depressing atmosphere I'm creating upon myself.

"What an idiot I am," I say to myself, pitying how I'm getting myself down like this. But it still doesn't fully resolve the uneasiness of not being as good as my sister.

As I continue to decorate the other sweets though, I notice now how lonely it is, working in the store all alone in the morning. People may come later, but working alone seems very taxing in a different way, in its own way.

After a few more moments, I set aside both my sweet-cake and my phone with my sister's sweet-cake shown on it.

"I need to stop getting myself down like this," I scold myself. "Get yourself together, Haru."

I shake my head around a bit, which somewhat does ease my attitude.

"I'll show Mom that I can manage the store!"

* * *

At that second, someone knocks at the back door of the store.

"...one moment please," I peek her head out of the kitchen room door, telling whoever at the door that I would answer the door shortly.

"Must be Michiru-san," I say to myself as I clean my hands and exit the kitchen to answer the door. No other worker comes this early in the morning, so it could only be Michiru-san. But who knows, it could be just an early morning deliveryman...or scarier yet, some criminal. But knowing how safe the area is, the last thought never comes to mind as such a thing hasn't ever happened in this shopping district.

As I open the door, a beautiful lady stands before me. Her black straight hair that would be long enough to reach past her breasts is held to the side, resting over her left shoulder, tied midway by an amethyst flower hair-ornament. Meanwhile, her kind brown eyes glisten as its soft edges represent her gentle personality. Her lips are slightly glossed as she smiles, giving a smooth shine to it, while the rest of her face is lightly done by makeup to keep a clean look. Her skin is nicely shaded and clean, to a degree that any girl who loves fashion would be jealous of. Although she doesn't stand much taller than myself, the aura she emits shows that she is a fine and mature lady, much beyond what I could probably attain unless I rigorously train myself to be one.

She wears a pleasantly lavender-coloured kimono, coupled with a golden obi-ribbon. Patterned on the kimono are butterflies that are tinted white compared to the purple base. To accompany this very traditional look, she wears white socks along with well-maintained Japanese-style sandals. In her hands, she holds her purse, which is small and humble, possibly only carrying her personal items.

"Oh, salutations, Haru-han," the lady before me slowly speaks her greetings with a moderately heavy accent.

"Good morning, Michiru-san," I greet Michiru-san back, inviting her in.

"Oh...Is Nana-han not here?" Michiru-san questions. She's normally used to either having my mother answer the door or hearing noise and clatter from the kitchen when I answer the door, usually created by my mother working there. But today, because my mother isn't here, neither of the two are occurring. Even then though...

"My mother is out on a trip," I report, wondering why Michiru-san hasn't been informed of my mother's absence. "Didn't she tell you?"

For a moment, Michiru-san spaces out as she attempts to recollect anything in regards to what I had just told her now. She then looks into her purse to take out her old-fashioned flip-open cellphone. As she looks into it, she notices that she had received a message.

"Oh my my, I hadn't looked," she chuckles at her simple mistake.

"Michiru-san…," I sigh to myself. "I keep asking this, but from what time era are you from? You need to get used to using those."

"I kno'it," Michiru-san responds promptly with a smile and a finger that points upwards to accompany her remark. "But, this thin' takes time, dear."

I examine Michiru-san, who slowly takes a more careful look at the messages she had missed in the last week. Not well accustomed to modern technology, she is an old-fashioned lady who was raised in an old-fashioned household. She's been trained in all kinds of ceremonies and arts, but she must have been restricted from everyday devices by her family so that she wouldn't be distracted. Although she is somewhat helpless with technology, it doesn't affect her as much as she rarely receives any calls directly to her cellphone.

"Now…," Michiru-san says as she closes and places her cellphone into her purse. "I had somethin' to tell Nana-han, but it seems like I'll need'ta report'ta ya, Haru-han."

"Hn? Is it something about the store, Michiru-san?" I inquire, interested in what she has to tell me.

As I focus my attention on Michiru-san, she pulls on the bottom portion of her kimono a bit, slightly raising the hem of it to reveal her right foot. She twirls her leg inward in order to reveal to me that her ankle is bandaged all up.

"Yest'rday, I'd injured ma ankle when I tripped in the house," Michiru-san claims. "So for t'day, I can't do much than stay in the store."

"You injured your leg!?" I exclaim in worry. "Have you gone to the hospital!?"

"Oh, please," she starts to reassure me. "It's only a sprain. My house doct'r told me that a week, if not a few days, is enough."

A deep sigh of relief escapes my mouth. In the past, Michiru-san had remained reserved about injuries so that she wouldn't bother anyone's business. In the end though, some of her injuries became worse to the point of being noticeable, which did cause lot of worry to those around.

This part of her reminds me of myself. In how selfless we both are for those around.

"Even then, you don't leave the store much, right?" I point out this one fact to Michiru-san.

"...Now that'ya mention," Michiru-san thinks for a moment as she holds her hand to her mouth. "That's quite true, aint it."

After a moment of pause, we chuckle together in a friendly manner.

"Well, excuse my intrusion," Michiru-san says in formality as she takes off her sandals. In response, I too start to head back to the kitchen.

"Let's get the day started," I announce.

As Michiru-san walks down the hallway behind me, she takes a moment to think.

"Yes, Man'ger," she cheerfully responds with her usual cheerful smile.

I come to a stop upon hearing this, to which Michiru-san does the same so that she doesn't bump into me. In my bones, I can feel the thrill of being called "manager." My blood pumps more in excitement, and my mind feels alleviated of the anxieties I was having in regards to being a manger for the day. Being called "manager" fills me with simple joy.

"Let's do this!" I shout out as I roll up my sleeves, resuming my way to the kitchen as I take a glance back.

As I do look back, Michiru-san smiles at me, seeing how youthful I am. She too resumes her walk towards the kitchen in order to retrieve her apron to work for the day.

* * *

**An hour or so later.**

* * *

With the sun already hovering low in the eastern sky, it is almost time for the store to open as the minute-hand on the clock approaches nine o'clock. Some stores in the district, such as the flower shop and the grocery store, have been already open for at least half an hour. Others are not open yet due to being more of an afternoon or evening shop, such as the neighborhood diner.

In front of the store, a couple of ladies wait patiently as they chatter among themselves. To them, having sweets freshly made is common courtesy and a pleasing gift to bring home to enjoy for the day.

...

* * *

_Michiru...the first OC of this series (yes, there will be more!). I definitely didn't want to leave the workers of the Onodera Sweet Shop anonymous, so I took this chance to incorporate them into the series. If you want a sampling of how she looks...or sound, refer to your typical Japanese traditionally-mannered ladies from other manga/anime series (V.A. Aya Hisakawa, for example, is one voice I had in mind). Now, with her accent...is she from Kyoto, or is she from Osaka? Maybe from the same place where Marika was raised? I won't say. XP_

_Now...more of some personal rambling, I had initially wrote this part of the story in third-person. Some may ask, "so what?" But the issue it brings is that some writing format changes between third and first person writing. When I had written this chapter in third-person, "Michiru" came up a lot, especially because the simple use of the pronoun "her" could refer to Haru or Michiru. Thus, when I changed the format to the "proper" first-person...there was a lot of redundancy with seeing those red squiggly line under "Michiru-san" when I changed it to Haru's viewpoint. Definitely felt awkward for Haru to be narrating about Michiru, using Michiru's name much too often._

_Kind of like last chapter, I've run out of things to talk about, possibly because of the end of the anime. I could talk about it, but it would be...a rambling of complaints. The second season was acceptable, but definitely wasted the potential it could have had. If no one minds me being blunt, I am no fan of Chitoge (and somewhat irritated by the number of Chitoge-fics on this site). It does not mean I hate her; in personality, she would definitely be a nice friend to have around. But as a character and as a heroine...I'm rather annoyed. With how the season had more focus on Chitoge by episode count, and seeing how my Haru had the main spot in the opening sequence, it's quite obvious why I am not satisfied as much with the season. Of course, it was not bad. There's been worse, but...it could have been better._

_If I were to talk about anything else...it would be an endless lecture, so looking above...I believe I've talked enough already..._

_As I mentioned last chapter, I'll try to keep to a bi-weekly or monthly schedule for both series, but nothing can be guaranteed. Even then, I would like to keep releasing these chapters. Especially for my Haru's sake!_

_Oh lastly, I mentioned in one of the other chapters, but I definitely will release another Nisekoi story. Initially, I had planned on a harem set series, similar to how some of the authors here have made "what if" situations. And I was thinking of making one...of "what if; kiss"...yeah, was thinking of those cute yet embarrassing "what if they kissed in that situation". But I'm dropping that, or at least setting it aside, for something better...may you all look forward to it if it ever comes around._

_Now, hope you all that you'll look forward to the next chapter! I thank all of those who reread the chapters and to those who are newcomers! Reviews would be much appreciated too ;3_

* * *

_"I cannot say this too strongly: Do not compare yourselves to others. Be true to who you are, and continue to learn with all your might." -Daisaku Ikeda_


	9. Chapter 8: Piano, Forte and Rallentando

_Michiru-san arrives on scene at last after being mentioned by name couple chapters ago. But is she the only worker who'll be introduced...!?_

_Please enjoy another chapter of "~To Myself~"!_

* * *

...

"Let's do this!" I shout out as I roll up my sleeves, resuming my way to the kitchen as I take a glance back.

As I do look back, Michiru-san smiles at me, seeing how youthful I am. She too resumes her walk towards the kitchen in order to retrieve her apron to work for the day.

* * *

**An hour or so later.**

* * *

With the sun already hovering low in the eastern sky, it is almost time for the store to open as the minute-hand on the clock approaches nine o'clock. Some stores in the district, such as the flower shop and the grocery store, have been already open for at least half an hour. Others are not open yet due to being more of an afternoon or evening shop, such as the neighborhood diner.

In front of the store, a couple of ladies wait patiently as they chatter among themselves. To them, having sweets freshly made is common courtesy and a pleasing gift to bring home to enjoy for the day.

With all the setup done, I officially open the door into the Onodera Sweet shop.

"Welcome to the Onodera Sweet shop," I announce to the ladies with as much of a welcoming voice I can muster.

"Oh. Oh my. If it isn't Haru-chan," one of the ladies, sporting a perm, responds to my welcome. "Good morning to you."

"Working under your mother again...? You work hard...you work hard," one of the other ladies, noticeably much older than the other two, compliments me as she teeters with her cane in hand.

"We would like to ask your mum for a recommendation again today," the last lady mentions as she chuckles a bit. She says this with her hand to her mouth as she carries a bag in her other hand, ready to carry some sweets home.

"If it's my mother...I'm taking her place for today," I announce to the ladies with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh my! Is that so?" The lady with the bag gasps as all three of them gasp in unison.

"Such great news," the perm lady says as the other two agree with each other. The ladies take the news well, understanding what might be happening.

"I look forward...to the day when you lead the store...as your own business. Very much...very much," the elderly lady speaks up kindly.

"Thank you," I give my thanks to all the ladies while feeling a bit embarrassed. "Now now, the store is open. Come on in."

The ladies file into the store as I walk towards the front counter. And at the counter, Michiru-san is waiting to serve the customers.

"Welcome to the Onodera Sweet shop," Michiru-san announces with a bright smile at the tilt of her head.

"Oh, my my. Michiru-chan is here today," the lady with the perm exclaims in joy to see Michiru-san working for the day.

"Yes, I'm here," Michiru-san simply responds.

"Always so beautiful. Reminds me...of my younger days. Yes...yes," the elderly lady compliments Michiru-san.

"Thank ya kindly," Michiru-san says with gratitude.

"Today will be an even better day," the lady with the bag speaks in delight. "First, Haru-chan is leading the store for the day, and now Michiru-chan is going to be attending the store. Good news, left and right!"

"Glad ta hear," Michiru-san smiles with just as much delight.

As the ladies continue to chatter with Michiru-san, I stand at the door into the kitchen, seeing a few more customers starting to come in. One is a mother with a baby in her arms, coming by to both buy some sweets and possibly chatter with Michiru-san. Another is a store-person from one of the other stores in the same shopping district, most likely here to take an early morning bite of some sweets.

As I feel relieved that the very start of the day has gone smoothly without any issues at all, I head into the kitchen to get some more sweets ready for display.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I finish the necessary preparations for the store. And as I do, I hear knocking from the back door.

"Must be the other workers," I whisper to myself as I wash my hands that are covered in flour.

After trotting over to the back door, as I open the door, a booming voice rings out before me.

"GOOD MORNIIIN'!"

My ears ache from this loud outburst of a greeting. Even then though, since I'm already accustomed to this routine, I am relatively unfazed by this greeting.

"No need to shout out, Sanae-san," I respond, telling the lady, Sanae-san, who stands at the door with a good smile.

At the age of 25, thus slightly older than me but already approaching her late 20's, Sanae-san is a bright and rough lady who keeps herself young with her upbeat personality. Although she has a stylish figure and beautiful hair, her luck in coupling up with good men is non-existent and the way she beats away "trashy" men is quite violent. Because of such, she still hasn't found a man for her life.

Even then, she's very sociable, always inviting friends and family, strangers and close contacts to the store. This boosts the advertisement of the store and my mother is ever pleased to have her as a part of the store's staff. Otherwise, Sanae-san assists in the kitchen or the front, both places with a 100% smile.

"Every young lady needs energy! Why not shout!?" Sanae-san gives me wink and a smile, but they prove ineffective as I shake off her charm.

"Because you'll bother the neighbors," I answer her rhetorical question with honesty. Sanae-san laughs at herself upon seeing that her charms were not effective.

* * *

"Yo," a stoic-faced man who stands behind Sanae-san greets me.

"Hi," I answer back just as casually. "Come on, You-kun. Put on a smile."

Behind Sanae is Yousuke, a glasses-wearing man who is much taller and well-built than your usual person. With his stoic look and large stature, to strangers, he would seem to be a scary man to approach. In truth though, he is fresh out of high school, studying sweets under my mother as a part-timer while attending a nearby university, also studying sweets-making there. Unfortunately, it's not the same university as my sister. They would definitely be good friends.

Since he is actually younger than I am, he respects that fact and treats me as his senior. His large stature is also misleading as he isn't athletic at all; it only takes five minutes of riding a bike for him to get heavily fatigued. Both my mother and I witnessed this on the first day he came to work at the store, where he utterly failed his deliveries because he couldn't even deliver the first pack of sweets without returning to the store for some rest. Seeing him in such a state was both awe-inspiring and pitiful.

"Okay, Onodera-senpai," You-kun answers briefly without a change of expression. Well, there was a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, but otherwise, there was no change at all.

"Come on. Smile, You-chan!" Sanae-san attempts to push You-kun's cheeks up into a smile. "You'll scare the children if you don't smile enough, you know!"

"Yes. Understood," Yousuke responds with no sign of retaliation, although he shows no sign of trying to smile either. This results in Sanae-san simply pushing at You-kun's cheeks, creating a not-so-smile on his face.

"Come on, come on! You're not trying at all," Sanae-san happily sulks with a chuckle.

This too is the usual routine between Sanae-san and You-kun, so I'm used to it. I sigh in disappointment for seeing this act over and over again though.

* * *

"So, so...Nana-chan is out today, right?" Sanae-san says rhetorically to change the topic. "I'll be in your care, Manager!"

"I'll be in your care," You-kun echoes Sanae-san's exclamation.

Upon hearing myself being called "manager," I am again stunned for a moment, then filled with bliss.

"Same to both of you," I respond with pride. "Let's all do our best!"

"Yeah!" Sanae-san shouts out as she pumps her fist into the air. You-kun nods in response.

"Now, come on in," I beckon the two in. "You all have work to do."

"Roger that!" Sanae-san promptly replies as she jokingly salutes to me. You-kun follows up by giving a military-salute too.

I respond with a sigh, only to start walking back towards to the kitchen. Sanae-san and You-kun enter in to head towards the changing room so that they can get into their work uniform.

* * *

Minutes later, Sanae-san enters the main store room. She now wears the store's dark-green apron over her casual clothes of long jeans and a plain T-shirt. The jacket she was wearing when she came in lies inside the changing room, although sometimes, she too wears it during work hours for whatever reason. Her hip-long brown hair is also tied up beautifully into a simple ponytail with a white scrunchie as she always does when she's working. While standing firmly, with her hands on her hips and her legs slightly wide, Sanae-san offers her usual smile to the customers.

...

* * *

_Well, well, well...the paw-, I mean, the OCs have finally arrived. Hopefully, they add a necessary flame to this story than just being mob characters. They are all important characters later on, too.  
_

_Someone did mention though, wondering if I'm completely erasing the presence of the previous staff of the Onodera Sweets shop. In answer to that, no I am not. Although I mentioned a chapter ago that I didn't want to leave them anonymous (hence the OCs), but you could say I half lied. They won't appear now, otherwise they would have been characters somewhat hard to mold around without feeling like intruding into their original iterations in the canon series. But they will be mentioned later on, at least by name._

_Now, onto red bean paste..."what is red bean paste?" some may ask. Red bean paste, known as _anko_ (餡子) or _an_ (___餡_), is...red bean paste. It's commonly found as a part of Japanese confectionery, while also being prevalent in other Asian sweets. Made up of _azuki_ beans which are boiled and mashed up, thereafter mixed with a sweetener such as honey or sugar, red bean paste adds a partially firm yet soft sweetness to the sweets it is a part of, which is usually something wheat in nature such as bread or rice flour dumpling._

_While I could do this later, I was thinking this may be a fine opportunity to give some quick info on the three OCs so far. Base line, their name reading for trivia sake. Michiru's name is written as 満, which simply means "satisfy" or "fullness". Sanae's name is written as __早__苗, which means "fast" and "seedling". Yousuke's name is written as __陽__介, which is read as "sun" and "concern oneself with"._

_Now enough of my chatter and hope everyone looks forward to what will happen in the next chapter. Until then, please comment or review!_

* * *

_"The best way to pay for a lovely moment is to enjoy it." -Richard Bach_


	10. Chapter 9: Phoenix and Wolf Cantabile

_Haru now has three workers under her wing: the kind Michiru, the feisty Sanae and the stoic Yousuke. How will she perform as she watches over these three? _

_Chapter 9 is finally in, so please enjoy!  
_

* * *

...

"Now, come on in," I beckon the two in. "You all have work to do."

"Roger that!" Sanae-san promptly replies as she jokingly salutes to me. You-kun follows up by giving a military-salute too.

I respond with a sigh, only to start walking back towards to the kitchen. Sanae-san and You-kun enter in to head towards the changing room so that they can get into their work uniform.

* * *

Minutes later, Sanae-san enters the main store room. She now wears the store's dark-green apron over her casual clothes of long jeans and a plain T-shirt. The jacket she was wearing when she came in lies inside the changing room, although sometimes, she too wears it during work hours for whatever reason. Her hip-long brown hair is also tied up beautifully into a simple ponytail with a white scrunchie as she always does when she's working. While standing firmly, with her hands on her hips and her legs slightly wide, Sanae-san offers her usual smile to the customers.

"Welcome! Welcome, y'all!" Sanae-san's voice booms throughout the store. Just like myself, the current customers, along with Michiru-san, are used to Sanae-san's outbursts.

"Ooh, if it isn't Sanae!" The local fish shop owner exclaims as he browses the store. "Always full of energy!"

"Gotta stay young, sir," Sanae-san responds with a sparkling grin. "And I also want y'all to feel as energized as myself!"

"A bright smile like always," a mother of two children compliments Sanae-san. "I don't believe the fact that you're still single."

"I've...got my reasons why that's the case...," Sanae-san answers timidly as she rubs her neck. "But...thank you very much!"

"Oh, Sanae-chan," a young lady calls out to Sanae-san, while leading a group of young men and women around the same age as her. "We came as you had invited us. As you said, this place does seem to sell some good sweets. Recommend us something!"

"Okay, right away!" Sanae-san heads off to tour the group of people. "I believe for you lot, you should go with…"

Really, Sanae-san knows how to assemble the customers together. Michiru-san does a good job herself, but Sanae-san's sociable nature has helped make our business popular, so much that my mother was moved to see the number of frequenting customers double in one day. From young children or old people, men and women, she also frequents all kinds of stores, allowing her to meet all kinds of people. She definitely knows how to carry a conversation and sway people's interests, which helps when she deals with some of the more stubborn people in society. I wouldn't be able to do the same as Sanae-san can on my own, so I respect the fact that she can be so open. And for sure, I'm a bit envious. I could try, but I definitely cannot draw in as much attention as it would put me into a nervous wreck, especially if most of them were to be men.

But, if only she could employ this when dealing with men she would like to romance. Either she has to deal with the "trashy" guys or finds herself being rejected by the better men from friend-zoning herself. Maybe she acts too manly sometimes…?

* * *

After finishing my observation of Sanae-san for the morning, I head back into kitchen to continue getting the sweets ready for today's delivery. Need to make them as fresh as possible so all our customers can enjoy them.

As I do enter the kitchen, You-kun diligently mixes up what will eventually be red bean paste. He wears the store's signature cook's uniform, which consists of a white attire of slacks and a long-sleeve shirt, topped with the special hat on his head. My mother had a struggle in getting good prices for You-kun's uniform though because of his large stature.

Even with his large stature, You-kun has no struggle in navigating through the kitchen as he gets his job done. He measures all the ingredients swiftly and accurately. He handles the dough dexterously as he kneads it with his hands. He takes and returns all of the utensils without a waste of movement.

Of course, as an apprentice sweets-maker, You-kun has his own ends of issues. Due to his lack of strength and stamina, You-kun can't transfer the boxes of sweets around as quickly, nor can he do it over an extended length of time. While skillful at the basic decorations, his large hands make it hard to avoid disfiguring the rice cakes from time to time. And as an apprentice, there is still a lot that he has to learn about Japanese sweets.

Even then, You-kun has potential and he has the right enthusiasm to be an expert in sweets, even if he doesn't express it with his body or facial expressions. For that reason, he reminds me of a certain dense guy…

"Oh, Onode-...Manager," You-kun looks to me as he rephrases the way he addresses me, "Question."

"Please, no need to rephrase the way you address me if you're not used to it," I tell You-kun. But on the topic, I continue by answering back in question of what he's going to ask. "So, what is it, You-kun?"

"About this bean paste," he begins to explain his inquiry as he points at his bowl of red bean paste. "Is this good enough?"

You-kun displays to me the finished product of his red bean paste. This is his first attempt at making paste, so I'm sure just like anyone's first time, he feels unsure if his product is up to standards. But as I take a glance at the red bean paste he has made, my expectations are met well although with the usual issues beginners might have.

"Hmmm…," I finish up my observation of You-kun's final red bean paste mix. "The paste looks like it has the right proportions of beans in it, but I believe you may have mixed it up a bit too much. It looks slightly too soft…"

I pick up one of the clean spoons on the counter, poking it into the red bean paste. As I thought, the spoon shovels a little too easily into the paste. Red bean paste needs to be soft, but still firm enough on its own.

"...but, for your first attempt, I think it's good."

I use the spoon to dig out one small scoop of the red bean paste, placing the tiny clump into my mouth to take a taste of it, along with sampling the texture. I'm basically copying the actions my own mother took when I made my own first batch of red bean paste.

"And...as expected, the taste is spot on. Tastes very good, You-kun," I finish my evaluation with a smile.

"Thank you, Manager," You-kun thanks me.

"Now, let's get that paste filled into those sweets," I note in slight excitement as I raise a fist upwards. You-kun simply gives a nod as he gets ready to fill pancake patties with the paste so that they can be made into _dorayaki_.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

* * *

It is time for deliveries to be sent out for the day, as the first customer is at ten-fifteen sharp.

After a short briefing with everyone, it's been decided that I would be doing today's deliveries. The only ones available aside from myself are Sanae-san, Michiru-san and You-kun, but none of them are capable of doing the deliveries for their own given reasons.

Sanae-san would be capable of getting the deliveries done in a cinch with her athleticism, but her biggest issue is that she loves small-talk with customers and would sometime delay orders in the end. Her lack of urgency can help at times, but for timely matters such as deliveries, it's best not to risk it.

Michiru-san is out of question. Not only is her ankle injured, her current attire wouldn't be suitable for riding a bike for the deliveries. She also doesn't seem to be the type of lady to be physically fit.

You-kun is no different, after witnessing his pitiful biking when he first came to the store. He wouldn't even be able to finish one delivery perhaps. There are also some hills around the area, so even if he forced himself, it would be pure slavery to his body.

After the carriage is filled with the day's deliveries, I get myself ready to deliver the goods.

"Well...all for nothing when I'm supposed to be the manager," I mutter as I head to my room to change into something more suitable for biking than the store's uniform.

"We agree v'ry much, Haru-han," Michiru-san tells me. "But we need these out'n'goin', right?"

"Leave the store to us," Sanae-san says with confidence. "You're still manager for the day, so if we need anything, we'll call you!"

You-kun nods in agreement as he holds out a water bottle to me.

Hearing such encouragement and honest thoughts, all I can do is comply. I'm sure that any manager might do the same if they were in my shoes.

* * *

I finish dressing into my more casual outfit of short-pants and a T-shirt, switching out my scrunchie for my flower-decorated hair-tie. After putting on my pair of old sneaks, I jump on the bike. Before I start heaving the deliveries away, I make sure that I have all the deliveries I need to send out. I also check that I have the water bottle You-kun handed me so that I can remain hydrated. It rests snug among the deliveries, so I start pushing the bike to get on going.

...

* * *

_Hmmm...it feels like yesterday when I first came up with the idea behind "Harukoi ~To Myself~". It was only a simple idea that rooted from when I was writing out the story for my other Harukoi work, "Tales of the Romantic Spring". But now, after a good handful of months, it has become a story of its own, not a simple side dish. It has finally reached as far as 10 chapters (technically 9, but I'm including the prologue here :P).  
_

_The three OCs here...I wanted to create a cast of balance around Haru. Who doesn't when making a team among the cast? I wanted to put in an old-fashioned lady who occasionally came to help out at the store (Michiru), then I wanted to have a woman who is beautiful but can hold her own in a fight, leading her to having no luck in her romantic life although a blossoming social life is naturally within her grasp (Sanae). Then I wanted a guy, seeing that I had two female OCs and no actual named male characters among the cast. Along with that, I wanted him to be on the quiet side while also being skilled yet unskilled (Yousuke). "Let's not forget that Haru needs an underclassman somewhere, so why not make this man just that, even though he looks like a full-fledged adult?" is what I thought after creating Yousuke._

_Now for OC trivia's again...or should I rant a little about Nisekoi. I better do the former, seeing that the latest chapters of Nisekoi has caused a raging fire across the fanbase. Can't truly blame anyone...anyways, anyways. Now let's compare some more info on these original characters. What to go with...oh let's start with their age this time. Michiru is the oldest of the OC cast, at 27 years old. As for Sanae, as mentioned in the last chapter, she's 25 and worried about reaching 30 without dating a guy. Yousuke is fresh out of high school, attending a university, all at the young age of 18, making him the youngest here; Haru is theoretically around 21 years old since she is currently in the canon Nisekoi series 15 or 16. With the "five years after" equation, she at least has passed her teens. _

_Oh, enough of my small talk. I hope to you all that you had enjoyed this chapter. Please expect more from the next! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_

* * *

_"When you are content to be simply yourself and don't compare or compete, everybody will respect you." -Lao Tzu_


	11. Chapter 10: Delivery of Mochi Tempo

_Say hello to another chapter of "To Myself", starting Haru's way off on her delivery spree. What will behold for her? And will the store people be alright?_

_Chapter 10 is here. May you all be entertained!_

* * *

...

"We agree v'ry much, Haru-han," Michiru-san tells me. "But we need these out'n'goin', right?"

"Leave the store to us," Sanae-san says with confidence. "You're still Manager for the day, so if we need anything, we'll call you!"

You-kun nods in agreement as he holds out a water bottle to me.

Hearing such encouragement and honest thoughts, all I can do is comply. I'm sure that any manager might do the same if they were in my shoes.

* * *

I finish dressing into my more casual outfit of short-pants and a T-shirt, switching out my scrunchie for my flower-decorated hair-tie. After putting on my pair of old sneaks, I jump on the bike. Before I start heaving the deliveries away, I make sure that I have all the deliveries I need to send out. I also check that I have the water bottle You-kun handed me so that I can remain hydrated. It rests snug among the deliveries, so I start pushing the bike to get on going.

"I'll be going," I shout out to the store staff as I ride away.

"Be safe," all of them reply as their silhouette shrink bit by bit.

As I look forward, continue to ride my bike with ease, approaching my first destination which is only ten minutes away.

"...let's hope today will be a good day," I tell myself as I pedal the bike faster to reach my first delivery faster.

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

* * *

"Thank you very much for the delivery," a housewife gently waves at me as she stands at the door into her home.

"You're welcome. Thank you for purchasing from Onodera's Sweet shop and have a nice day," I reply as I wave back while hopping onto my bike.

As the housewife holds the small box of _mochi_ in her other arm, I can see a little girl coming from behind the lady. She simply clings onto the housewife's long skirt, keeping her face half-hidden from me. Even though I have delivered to this house more than a couple of times, I have never seen this girl around.

But as I recall one conversation I have had with this mother before, possibly when she visited the store directly, I know now who this girl is. She must be the daughter of this housewife. Remembering that the housewife had mentioned having a 6 year old daughter, this girl seems to stand at the right height a normal 6 year old girl would be at. And maybe because there isn't school for her today, she's at home during the delivery time.

I get off my bike, slowly approaching the mother and child. But as I do, the girl hides behind her mother, which makes me chuckle.

"I'm so sorry. She's quite shy to people she has never met before," the mother apologizes in her daughter's place.

"Ah...no need to worry," I mention as I gesture with my hands in front of me that I'm not offended. "I should apologize for approaching her when I'm just a stranger to her."

But the mother isn't pleased with this.

* * *

"Come on, Ayame. This nice young lady is always bringing us the sweets you always enjoy eating," the mother pats the head of her daughter. With this, the daughter finally sticks her head out.

"Th...thank you…," the little girl finally thanks me.

Hearing this, I put on a nice smile in response to show how pleased I am. And to show my gratitude, I dig into the backpack that is on my back as I walk towards the two, crouching right in front of where the girl partially hides behind her mother.

"Here," I take out a box that was in my bag. As I open it in front of the daughter, what beholds her is a variety of colored _mochi_, from leafy green to pure white to cherry blossom pink. These are the _mochi_ I had made in the morning for experimentation. I was going to bring these to my sister later in the day, but one _mochi _out of the box won't hurt her critique. "Have one."

As the little girl dazzles at the box of _mochi_ with wide eyes, she slowly comes out of hiding. Her hands hover in front of her, showing how indecisive she is in picking one sweet out of box. Her mother chuckles at the side as she sees her own daughter in such a mesmerized state, to which I also chuckle along.

Finally, she picks a yellow _mochi _and immediately nibbles onto it. Once again, her mother and I give out a little laugh upon seeing this cute moment out of the housewife's usually bashful daughter.

"Thank you so much," the mother thanks me as she once again pats her daughter's head.

"No problem," I respond immediately as I stand up and run off towards my bike, meanwhile placing the box back into my bag.

As I mount my bike, I once again give a wave. "Thank you for your continued patronage."

The mother simply gives a wave with a nice smile.

But the daughter reacts differently this time. Instead of hiding behind her mother, she is standing a few paces in front of her mother. Her arms swing swiftly in the air above her, waving at me with all she can. The yellow _mochi _that she was biting onto is gone, showing that she had devoured it so swiftly. Her eyes especially shine brightly with delight, showing that she would like to see me again.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The little girl exclaims in joy. She must think I'm some _mochi_ fairy now.

"Bye…," I give one last gentle wave as I bike away to my next delivery.

* * *

**Minutes later.**

* * *

"Thank you very much for your deliveries as always," an old lady bows her head to me.

"No worries," I respond kindly as I hand over a box full of _dorayaki_.

"If only I could walk over, I wouldn't need to put such a young and beautiful girl like you under the sun, biking and biking…," the old lady shows a sense of guilt.

"As I said, no need to worry. Your health is important too. Plus, it's good exercise for me to bike, you know," I attempt to remove the guilt of off the old lady's mind. "Also, I'm not so beautiful."

"You're beauty aplenty, young one. No need to be so reserved," the old lady continues. She finally teeters back into her home.

"Thank you for your purchase from Onodera's Sweet shop," I say in rehearsal, bowing forward with a full sense of gratitude.

* * *

I head to my bike while picking out of my pack the list of places I need to delivery to.

"The first two are always those two…," I mumble to myself. "Now...who's next...?"

At that moment, I hear the sound of a tire screeching on the pavement. I look to where the sound came from, only to see my best friend sitting on her bike.

"...Fuu-chan?" I exclaim in surprise to see my best friend here.

"Ufufu. Found you , Haru-chan," Fuu-chan says with an air of playfulness.

"...Haah…," I give out a sigh. "What do you mean "found you"? We aren't, and weren't, playing a game."

"Tee hee," Fuu-chan sticks her tongue out.

* * *

Fuu, my friend for the longest while. Well, her actual name is not "Fuu" and definitely not something you would call her on the instant upon learning her actual name.

Her actual name is Ayakaji Suzu, written with the characters for "color", "wind" and "soothing". Why do I call her "Fuu-chan" instead of "Suzu-chan"? Well, if I remember correctly, when we first met in middle school, she told me that is how she would like to be addressed. I don't know the reason behind it, but if she likes being called that, why refuse? So, even after all these years, I keep calling her by this special nickname.

As mentioned before, I first met her upon entering middle school and she has been with me since. Throughout middle school, and high school, and all this time I've been working full-time under my mother at the store. Her presence is a mystery at times, but her personality fills the air with a gentle warmth. Whenever I am full of joy, she joins along quietly. Whenever I am down, she smiles for me. Whenever I am full of myself, she either listens to what I have to say or teases me with a giggle. She's a great friend who seems to know my everything, coordinating her actions to mine and making the most of it.

With a hobby in photography, she thought of going off to a university for a major related to it. I believe she mentioned journalism, just like her father, but she still hasn't grounded her pursuit. Ever since we met, she would do these "photo shoots" with me from time to time and she would always have a nosebleed. So I presume she is really into photography to the point of being so excited. She just hides her ecstatic expressions, I believe.

But as of recent, it seems like she has averted her eyes to something else, which she doesn't tell me about. I won't bug her for keeping a secret or two from me, but as a good friend, I would like to know what are her current goals so I can support her just as she has supported me.

Ever since I became a full-time staff at the store, she's been visiting the store frequently, at least once per week. Other times, she either gives me a call or meets up with me for some tea. She's also one of our delivery customers, so I usually drop by her home whenever I go on deliveries.

* * *

"So…," I start to ask my friend. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I could ask you the same question," Fuu-chan darts the question back at me, although with no visible purpose.

"As you can see," I begin to explain as I point at the wagon of deliveries. "I'm out on my usual spree of deliveries."

...

* * *

_Looks like Haru's delivery will not be a lonely one, or will it?_

_Now, I apologize for the delays, but you could somewhat blame it on the pace of the current Nisekoi. Yes, it's getting sour and even I am feeling how sluggish it's becoming with the current arc and last twenty or so chapters. Before, I was saying that Haru will get another chapter around, but I need to say...I can only dream now that Komi-san will give that chapter. I won't give up, but I'm ready to not see her have a wholesome chapter. It would also mean that Komi-san will have to meet my wrath!_

_Let's put those thoughts aside to the latest news in To Myself: Fuu's entrance into the story. She's that best friend who is les yay for Haru if nothing says better. I love how she fits into the plot, just like many tag-along friends we've witnessed in anime/manga. It's a fit that isn't so protruding but neither is she hidden away and forgotten. Truthfully, I forget about Yui more than I would Fuu. I won't explain the reasons as it's not necessary here, is it..._

_Now what else to talk about... *draws deep into empty thoughts*_

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please enjoy the next chapters and look forward to more "ufufu"s!_

* * *

_"Just remember, life is like a box of chocolates..." -__Haruki Murakami  
_

_"...You never know what you're gonna get." - Forrest Gump_


	12. Chapter 11: Photo Flautist

_Chapter 11 is finally here after a while...and I can only apologize to those who have been waiting. My reasons will be at the very bottom so I can let you all enjoy this chapter first._

_Now, let chapter 11 unfold as Fuu-chan joins the scene!_

* * *

...

With a hobby in photography, she thought of going off to a university for a major related to it. I believe she mentioned journalism, just like her father, but she still hasn't grounded her pursuit. Ever since we met, she would do these "photo shoots" with me from time to time and she would always have a nosebleed. So I presume she is really into photography to the point of being so excited. She just hides her ecstatic expressions, I believe.

But as of recent, it seems like she has averted her eyes to something else, which she doesn't tell me about. I won't bug her for keeping a secret or two from me, but as a good friend, I would like to know what are her current goals so I can support her just as she has supported me.

Ever since I became a full-time staff at the store, she's been visiting the store frequently, at least once per week. Other times, she either gives me a call or meets up with me for some tea. She's also one of our delivery customers, so I usually drop by her home whenever I go on deliveries.

* * *

"So...," I start to ask my friend. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I could ask you the same question," Fuu-chan darts the question back at me, although with no visible purpose.

"As you can see," I begin to explain as I point at the wagon of deliveries. "I'm out on my usual spree of deliveries."

"Oh, but…," Fuu-chan exclaims in question. "Weren't you managing the store for today?"

"Yes, I was, but we…," I pause in the middle of my explanation, noticing one odd detail. "...How did you know that I am managing the store for the day?"

At the moment that I ask this, Fuu-chan averts her gaze. Although it makes me wonder why my best friend knows about something that she could only know from visiting the store, I don't bite on. She could have visited the store right after I went out on deliveries...but she rarely comes to the store without calling me beforehand, which she hasn't today.

"And, again...how about you, Fuu-chan?" I refer to asking the same question to my friend.

"Well…," Fuu-chan takes a moment to think. "I happened to be free for the day. Then I happened to want to take a ride around with my bike on such a beautiful day. Then I happened to ride into this neighborhood, finding you here…"

Fuu-chan ends with her usual smile, but this explanation is quite fishy, because…

"You know, you live on the other side of town," I point the clear fact out. "Did you start riding out early in the morning or something?"

"...yes, ufufu," Fuu-chan giggles away.

I'm sure Fuu-chan has no ill intentions, so even if what she just said was a lie behind a thin-wall, I'll let it slide as always.

* * *

Seeing that our conversation is over, I jump on my bike and get ready to go off to my next delivery. And as I look behind…

"Ufufu," Fuu-chan chuckles as she is ready on her own bike as expected. She didn't come here just to one-off see me and leave.

"Are you sure you want to come?" I ask Fuu-chan with honesty. "I'm only going to deliver the sweets and go back to the store, you know."

"The time I spend with you is always exciting," Fuu-chan immediately responds with glee. "No need to worry about me."

"...alright," I say with a smile. "Then, let's go, Fuu-chan!"

"Yes, let's!" Fuu-chan exclaims along with me as we both head off to the next destination.

* * *

"Thanks," a young man around my age humbly bows in gratitude as he closes the door to his apartment room.

"Thank you for your continual patronage," I bow back to the young man, regardless of the fact that the door is now closed.

Twenties minutes had passed since my meet up with Fuu-chan, and two more deliveries are secured safely.

As I run across the outer hallway of the third story of this apartment building, I once again take out the delivery sheet to see who is next to be delivered to. Fuu-chan is waiting below so I don't want to dawdle time.

"Let's see…," I mumble as I finally reach the staircases of the apartment, walking down while reading the delivery sheet. "The next one is...oh! It's Pau-"

And just when I'm about to call out the receiver of the next delivery, I see from the corner of my eye what would seem to be an unusual scenery to most people. On top of a nearby building, I can see someone standing on the edge of the roof. If it was anyone else, you would either think this person is crazy or is attempting suicide...or both. Seeing that this person is close enough for me to see her basic figure, I notice her long silver hair that flows in the wind as she dons her signature white longcoat. A small glint can be seen in her hair, likely the hair ornament she's always worn since I gave it to her. She crouches, showing that she's waiting in anticipation for the delivery.

Well, as some would say, "Speak of the devil."

The next delivery is to Paula-san.

I hurry down the stairs, stashing the list back into my pack. I quickly hop on my bike heaving it off to the next destination. And having noticed my intentions, Fuu-chan simply follows me without a batting of her eyes.

* * *

We reach another apartment building, the same building which Paula-san was standing on top of. She probably has noticed my arrival, so I look upwards to the roof edge of the building. And just as I had guessed, I can see Paula-san jumping down.

At the same time Fuu-chan and I are able to get off our bike, Paula-san safely lands a couple meters away from us.

"Well, well, well. You've made me wait," Paula-san says with an intimidating glare and a sharp sneer. "You know what it means when you make a hitman wai-"

Before Paula-san can finish her sentence, I glomp her without hesitation.

"Paula-san!" I shout with glee as I embrace my friend. "So good to see you."

"He-hey, wait! S-stop that!" Paula-san stutters in embarrassment.

As if to oppose Paula-san and accompany my actions, Fuu-chan joins in, embracing Paula-san from another angle. "Ufufu."

Fuu-chan and I continue to embrace Paula-san who wavers as she fails to resist our friendly skinship time. But with her being a hitman, that time doesn't last long.

"I! SAID! STOP IT!" Paula-san exclaims as she forcefully throws both Fuu-chan and I off of herself. "Enough is enough!"

"Oh, come on. We're friends, right?" I question in honesty.

"Friends we may be, but no need to get so touchy-feely," Paula-san responds immediately, followed with the crossing of her arms, an aversion of her gaze from us and a snuff of discontent.

* * *

Paula McCoy.

A hitman to the Beehive gang and currently a renowned member of the Beehive. Tsugumi-senpai seemed to have rejected the leader position the creepy glasses guy offered to her, so Paula-san is next in line. From seduction to plain gun-play, she is almost unrivaled even at the young age of 21...or so Paula-san boasts all the time.

I met Paula-san at the very beginning of high school, where she sat only a seat away to my right. Her silver hair and silent expression stood out so much, and the fact that she nonchalantly dropped grenades onto the floor scared me to heaven's high in the first instance. But I was determined to make her a friend. At first, she did not like the attention, possibly because of her hitman background, but after many months, she finally admitted that she was our friend. That was around the middle of our last year as high schoolers, but I was still glad that we could come to mutual terms before our high school life had ended. If not, we wouldn't be seeing each other as friends as frequently as we do now.

As a hitman, Paula-san puts up a serious and prestigious attitude to all but her superiors. It has become part of her default personality to snob a bit here and there, but I think that's rather cute. Thinking about cute, the only time when her will wavers is around food...but most especially candy! Even after the past couple of years where she claimed to have become an adult, she still loves her candy, although not as childishly as she had done during high school.

But ever since the end of high school, Paula-san has shown a different side of herself to us. As friends, while a bit brash with social interactions, she does her best to get along with us. There's been many times that I have noticed her holding back her inner urges so she can preserve normality of having girl-friends. She has definitely become more considerate than how she was couple years ago.

She has even made some other differences in physical appearance. Compared to keeping her hair rather short during high school, she now has hair that goes almost down to her waist, not wasting the beauty her silver hair has. Instead of the pink headband she had always liked wearing, she wears the silver flower ornament that I had given her on her 20th birthday. Although she continues to wear the pink scarf she's always had, she switched out her original coat for a more mature looking longcoat that Fuu-chan had recommended Paula-san, advising the suggestion if Paula-san wanted to "grow up".

* * *

But one detail catches my attention about this outfit of hers today...or so should I say, "as usual"?

"Paula-san…?" I begin to inquire.

"...w-what?" Paula-san hesitantly responds as she strikes pose. "Is something wrong with me."

...

* * *

_Here comes Paula..._

_Before anything, I bow in apology to all. These past weeks, I've been in the hospital. While I could have done these stories in bed, I had other priorities. Nonetheless, I didn't submit any chapters for a long while and say my apologies. This doesn't mean I'll be releasing on a more steady schedule from here on; I'm still hospitalized, and even after my expected discharge within the week, I do not believe I can get back into the stories as I would usually. So I ask everyone for your continued patience. I have something coming up for "Tales of Spring," so look forward to that in the next couple of weeks._

_I will not mention much about canon Nisekoi as I haven't directly read the chapters, knowing full well what dirt is being pour on its own title with the latest arc. Gladly Marika wasn't forced into marrying a slobbery jerk, but you could say it doesn't atone for the BS Raku does to the other heroines. And let's not touch up on a certain heroine who is getting quite some attention...that'll lead into a hate thread that shouldn't exist. Yes, Komi-san is to"blame", but I rather bash on the characters than the author who is living on a single thread of his stories that is being pushed around by editors; the editors are not to be blamed either._

_For what is to come, Paula will hopefully put a smile on your face ^w^_

* * *

_"Wherever we are, it is our friends that make our world." - Henry Drummond_


	13. Chapter 12: Three Ladies Giocoso

_Didn't see chapter 12 coming, did you all...well, maybe. I don't know. The point is, chapter 12 is here after a long wait. I hope I do not make any unreasonable delays that span this long. We continue from where Haru noticed something odd about Paula...oh what could it be?_

_Enjoy chapter 12 and all of its humorous madness!_

* * *

...

ever since the end of high school, Paula-san has shown a different side of herself to us. As friends, while a bit brash with social interactions, she does her best to get along with us. There's been many times that I have noticed her holding back her inner urges so she can preserve normality of have girl friends. She has definitely become more considerate than how she was couple years ago.

She has even made some other differences in physical appearance. Compared to keeping her hair rather short during high school, she now has hair that goes almost down to her waist, not wasting the beauty her silver hair has. Instead of the pink headband she had always liked wearing, she wears the silver flower ornament that I had given her on her 20th birthday. Although she continues to wear the pink scarf she's always had, she switched out her original coat for a more mature looking longcoat that Fuu-chan had recommended Paula-san, advising the suggestion if Paula-san wanted to "grow up".

* * *

But one detail catches my attention about this outfit of hers today...or so should I say, "as usual"?

"Paula-san…?" I begin to inquire.

"...w-what?" Paula-san hesitantly responds as she strikes pose. "Is something wrong with me."

"Uuh…," I mumble as my gaze lowers from her face. "May I ask what those are?"

My finger points exactly at Paula-san's breasts, which look like they are big tankers.

"Hmm?" Paula-san puffs up her big chest in pride. "Are you talking about these? Nothing different from the usual, no?"

Sure...but no matter how much you puff your chests up...I'm definite that they do not puff up this much.

"...Can you please stop this gag, Paula-san?" I beg in disappointment. "Why do you have to do this…?"

"What do you mean? I just developed this much since the last time you last saw me," Paula-san brushes her hair outwards as she makes another dynamic pose, causing her "breasts" to jiggle...more than necessary.

"Uuh...sure," I utter again. Alright, I know Paula-san has developed in the last couple of years, but I definitely do not recall seeing her having a set of E-cup watermelons as her rack. Plus, I met her only a couple days ago. This is for sure not a dream on my part.

* * *

***POP***

* * *

This sudden sound surprises both me and Paula-san. From what I can see, Fuu-chan had snuck up behind Paula-san, whose attention was veered away by her "breast" pride. And in that moment, she slapped Paula-san's fake breast from behind with all she had, causing what seemed to be balloon-boobs to pop from within her outfit.

"Ufufu," Fuu-chan giggles as she comes back to my side. "It's not a good thing to be lying, Paula-san."

Paula-san holds her arms around her chest which is endowed with C-cup breasts, visibly upset by Fuu-chan's sabotage.

"Curse you…!" Paula-san gives a darting glare at Fuu-chan who continues to giggle.

But seriously though. **C**-cup, right? Her breasts really have grown large in their own manner from how they were a washboard years ago. If you think of her original diet that was not much healthy, it didn't seem as possible, but yet, she has risen from being a flat-chest.

I take a hold of my own breasts, which is only as much of a **B**-cup as it can be. Not a cup size larger. While not flat, it's humble enough in comparison to all the people I know, who all are well-endowed. I think I might cry now, thinking about the comparison.

"No need to worry," Fuu-chan assures me as she places a hand on my shoulder. "All sizes have merits."

"...yeah...sure," I respond with a depressing tone. I appreciate the kind words, but your bouncing **DOUBLE D-cup breasts** do not persuade me, Fuu-chan!

* * *

"Now…," Paula-san says as she removes the remains of her balloon-boobs from under her clothes. "Where are the goodies?"

"Oh…," I snap out of my internal monologue. "One moment."

I head back to the bike wagon to retrieve Paula-san's order. In the meanwhile, Fuu-chan seems to start up a conversation with her. But from what I can see, Paula-san still holds a grudge to Fuu-chan for what she had done, ignoring her while taking a bite onto a cigarette-looking choco-stick.

And back to Paula-san's order though, as always, I look at it with half-disappointment.

"Here, Paula-san," I trot back to Paula-san. "Here is your order of 50 sweetcakes."

"Sweetcakes!" Paula-san attempts to nab the package out of my hand, but I immediately dodge her attack. "...?"

"You know, Paula-san? I've been worried about your eating habits again," I start to lecture. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating so many sweets day in and day out."

"...quiet, you. The way I eat is up to me, no?" Paula-san pouts from being denied her sweets.

"Even then, it's not good for your health as a hitman, right?" I retort reasonably.

"...I'm properly eating vegetables too…," Paula-san mumbles as she averts her gaze. "I'm doing as you asked, so…"

Eating vegetables? Yes. But from what I see, while she is now capable of eating those side salads at restaurants, she still struggles to even add enough green lettuce and other vegetables into her daily meals. The last time I visited her place, she only had readied roast chicken with mashed potato and sauteed carrots on the side. That's not really health.

But I still give her kudos for even eating more than she had before. When I first found out how much she hated vegetables and other kinds of food in the third year of high school, I was so determined to have her at least eat a plate of vegetables every week. But never do habits break so easily, and the struggle lasted for months. From what I hear, Ichijou-senpai and Tsugumi-senpai also struggled with this and were mostly unsuccessful. Eventually though, she has picked up on eating a good portion of vegetables every other day, so I shouldn't berate her too much.

* * *

"Okay...here," I finally hand over the package.

Silence falls upon the surroundings though, so I wonder why Paula-san hadn't grabbed her package of sweets out of my hand already. But as I take a glance at my hand, I see that the package is already gone. In the blink of an eye, and without me noticing the fact that I wasn't holding onto it anymore, the package was taken by Paula-san. Please, Paula-san, no need to be so deceptive.

I look up, and as expected, I observe Paula-san sitting on the edge of an elevated flowerbed that surrounds the building. Compared to how she used to crouch in a hidden manner while snacking down the sweets, she sits properly as a grown adult lady like herself should on the brick wall-edge, carefully opening the package. She's really has grown up even if her appetite for sweets remains unchanged.

"...thanks," Paula-san gives me her word of gratitude as she quickly eats up the choco-stick that was in her mouth. She then proceeds to cleanly eat her sweetcakes.

"...haaa…," I sigh again in disappointment as I observe her current state. Even if she eats in such a proper manner, I just can't stop reminding myself how her insatiable need for sweets makes her child-like.

"Well..can't stop her from loving sweets, can we?" Fuu-chan tells me from my side. "Let her enjoy the moment."

True. No harm in letting her enjoy her moment of bliss.

As I think this, I can read across Paula-san's face, "Sweets are just the best", even if she isn't verbally saying it.

* * *

Both Fuu-chan and I proceed to sit next to Paula-san. She doesn't make any motion from eating her sweets, so it must mean that she is fine with us sitting next to her. Before, she would dash away in a blur when she was still not comfortable with sitting together with us. Either that, or she would give a glare and ask what we were doing before permitting us to sit next to her.

As we sit down, I take a glance over at the sweetcakes that Paula-san eats. They look rather tasty, even if I was the one who had made them. With there nice texture, down to how the figure of the sweet that stays intact even when Paula-san takes a bite off it, they look very delectable.

*rumble*

...how embarrassing. My stomach just had to growl at such a time. Now that I think of it, my breakfast was rather light, only consisting of rice, miso soup and a batch of salad. Definitely not enough to last me the day at all. I also realize that I had forgotten to pack a lunch. Oh, stupid me.

And as if to put a bit of salt onto my injuries, Fuu-chan chuckles as she is humoured by my embarrassment.

"Really...stupid me," I think to myself once again as I lightly punch my own head as an act of self-atonement. "Think ahead more, you big idiot."

*rumble*

My stomach once again rumbles, showing that I really should get something to eat.

* * *

"...here," Paula-san mutters to me. "Have some."

As I look in question, I see Paula-san raising the package of sweetcakes towards me, offering me some of it. How peculiar...rarely, or never, does she offer her own sweets to anyone, unless of course if it's someone such as Kirisaki-senpai or Tsugumi-senpai. But maybe this is a part of her growing up and also becoming good friends with us.

"T-thank you...Paula-san," I accept Paula-san's offer, taking a sweetcake.

As I take a bite into it, I can taste the light sweetness of this Japanese confectionery. Not too sweet, but neither is it close to tasteless. The chunk of the sweetcake rolls over my tongue, allowing me to feel the texture of it rubbing around my mouth with a satisfying sensation. And as I swallow it, my stomach becomes appeased. Even if it was made by my own hands, I can't believe that I could make such a fantastic sweetcake.

"Heh. You should feel gratitude that you're receiving pity from someone as great as myself," Paula-san puts on a prideful expression while she boasts in self-centeredness.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever," I simply say as I continue to enjoy the sweetcake with a joyous expression. "In the first place, I made this, so you should thank me."

"Mngh…!" Paula-san is defeated by my simple argument. "...thanks."

"You're welcome," I reply as I finish up eating. Fuu-chan giggles at out short altercation.

* * *

After a couple a minutes of eating the sweetcakes, a car suddenly appears before us. It's a long black limousine, one of many I've seen over the years due to being acquainted with so many rich upperclassmen.

"...Ojou?" Paula-san exclaims as she immediately finishes the sweetcake she was eating. It seems like this limo belongs to Kirisaki-senpai.

And just as Paula-san sensed, out from the limo walks out Kirisaki-senpai in all her glory.

...

* * *

_Admittedly, this chapter was well and ready for the past few months I had been in this wheelchair, but I wanted to make sure I had some contents after this chapter before releasing the previous part. This is especially the case if two chapters is one supposed arc, allowing me to create fluidity between the chapters before releasing the first._

_Otherwise, I'm just glad that I've been able to release another chapter. Don't want this series and Tales of Spring to come to an end due to an indefinite hiatus. My commitment to Haru wouldn't allow me. Tales of Spring is reaching the assumed "end" of one arc, but To Myself is far from that...!_

_I never had been able to flush Paula's character so far in To Myself. And with this chapter, I've been able to present my thought of 5 years later Paula. Of course, this is an alternate universe, and I noticed how...squeamish I had made Raku in the earlier chapters. I didn't intend to take too many liberties, but I think that has also allowed me to write this story with so many OCs. Those "what ifs"...can't be too strict or else the story might be ruined. I don't know._

_Happy new year to everyone, again, and look forward to what Chitoge will bring to the table in the next chapter! Reviews and comments are always welcomed!_

* * *

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." - Elbert Hubbard_


End file.
